Equestria's Only Sayian
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Shio is no normal saiyan, he's Goku's son and the super saiyan ten prophecy but when he discovers Goku made a deal with Celestia to have true love; it is Shio that is her mate and the mate of two other princesses but he must still fight his old enemies that ally with Celestia's before becoming a king. (Note: Starts with Cadance still in school and change to M later on)
1. Chapter 1

First thing: I don't own any of this.

Okay people I have completely fixed this story and decided to go back to season one, I know it's dumb but I can't get a click to it unless staring from season one. Please give it a shot okay, I just want you all to be entertained with the multiple stories I put out there for you.

Now ...please enjoy.

**My name is Shion or you can call me Shio like everyone else does on earth, or at least they did until I had the fight of my life approach my doorstep and nearly destroy my home. You all know Gohan, Goten, and our evil half-brother, Xicor, but you didn't expect Goku to have a fourth son; well I am that saiyan but I am not half-human, I am a saiyan god born from the fused genetics of Goku and Shenron but Chi-Chi, my human mother, gave birth to me. **

**Goku believed I would be great but I didn't expect my life to be of me being the prophecy of a super saiyan ten or going to a world he once visited after defeating Frieza, a world of talking ponies with a princess giving her aid to send him home through intense magic. Call me crazy but Goku told me he made a deal with the princess of that world, he promised her an heir to the throne if she helped him get home; well lucky me since I am that candidate but technically I was sick of being the target of my father's enemies anyways so I guess it's a good thing.**

**Technically I am weaker than Goku but have the honor of being his best rival, yeah I know that's ridiculous but in his normal state he is at 385,000,000,000 and a professional fighter while I am at 359,000,000,000 and maybe an intermediate. I am immortal as well and so far have made to my super saiyan six form with the extreme trouble of bodily toll and keeping my sanity intact.**

**Yeah I know, Immortal I am but that means I don't age so pain is still relevant to me and I can die by illness or someone killing me on the spot.**

**I can barely go toe to toe with my father but at super saiyan six I outmatch him until the limit of my body takes over and puts me in excruciating pain. My time limit so far in SS6 mode is 20 minutes if I am lucky but going any longer tears me apart on the inside, and yet I am supposed to help defeat a darkness that Goku helped beat with a princess named Celestia because that darkness helped change some named Luna into Nightmare Moon.**

**I have no idea what it all means but I don't really have a choice since**** my battle for earth was still hard and it ended up with me winning but Goku sent me away by surprise, saying the princess would take care of me since I am her future husband.**

**I never could understand him but let's just start from the beginning...**

It was maybe a few hours after my fight against Omega Shenron, Xicor, Super 17, and Broly; hours felt like days or weeks but I wasn't sure at all since my body succumbed to a fractured skull, broken left arm, bruised rib cage, a broken right leg and my right wrist being cracked. The pain was bad and it was what woke me up from my forced slumber to the darkness that was around me and caused more pain for I shot up panting heavily with a heart rate that was not to my liking.

It took a moment but I calmed down and regained some composure of the...room around me.

Okay I had no idea where I was honestly, the room I was in had a serious royalty look about it with the bed being four times the size of a king's bed while a fireplace burned brightly in front of me. My body was a little sweaty as I felt the pain decrease and give me the chance to examine myself for the injuries I sustained, I was wrapped in bandages but once the sweat went away I caught an aroma that was coming off of me. Realization hit me with the conclusion that someone had washed me before wrapping me up in gauze and bandages, my clothes were gone but I still had my boxers on me which brought some relief of the situation I was now in.

My gaze had changed from the regal room to the ceiling above that was painted with a sun and moon touched by what looked like two horses with horns and wings, it was kind of cool but I didn't have much time to focus on it since I had no idea of where I was at right now.

The next thing was me taking a look outside through the large window that was at my left, showing that it was early morning with the sun beginning to rise at the same time of my awakening. To be honest it was a beautiful sight seeing the sun rise so gracefully, I never got to see it rise back on earth because of all the fighting I did so this was definitely something memorable for me as someone that experiences very little.

Back on earth I had a home all to myself, money I created from my eternal dragon magic, and a basement full of food but that was all I had on earth because the humans forgot about the saiyans and outcast me like I was some sort of freak that should be destroyed; friendship was not in my life at all, nor was love but I kept on going and living the last sixteen years of my life.

Oh yeah, I forgot that I was now sixteen but I would be celebrating it alone like the others.

Yeah that sounds weird but it is true, I never had someone there for me. My own family wouldn't show up because the eternal dragon council forbid and thought it was dangerous to have any contact with my family, not even a letter was sent but they would speak to me telepathically with the help of someone named King Kai.

However, that did not go too well for me since I felt so abandoned and told them that in my mind before telling them to never talk to me again unless they are going to be in person.

That did not end good with my human mother crying and my brothers yelling in my head but I had magic and used it to permanently block them from my mind.

I just wished I had some answers to the things Goku said about me going to another world, actually I would just love to know what room I am in and where exactly I am at since it's a new world.

"Is anyone here?" I called out through the room like an idiot, it took exertion of my own body to say those words and in doing so brought more pain that caused me to yelp before falling back into the pillow. It felt like every nerve in my system was jolted with a generator that had no off switch to it, I was literally on the verge of tears before something caught my ear and perked my curiosity.

It sounded like someone was in a shower right now.

I wanted to call out again but that would have been very stupid if I did, so I just waited for them for another ten minutes before they came out but the question that peeked my mind the most was why somebody was using the shower in the bedroom I was recovering in.

Well I was about to find out right now and too my shock it was a pink pony with wings and a horn but things only went from strange to weird when she looked at me and smiled before...talking.

"You're awake!" she said excitedly but I was too mind blown at the moment of her appearance being the combination of a Pegasus and a unicorn, she was somehow beautiful in my eyes with her mane and tail tied back but once I got a grip on reality about I realized she talked and was now approaching me excitedly.

"Celestia and I were worried about you cutie"

_"Wait, did she just call me cute?"_ I asked myself in the back of my mind as she approached the bed somewhat cutely but then again why am I having some infatuation with a talking pink mare that called me cute. Maybe I was losing my mind but I didn't really care as she hopped onto the bed and laid down in front of me with a seductive smirk on her.

Seriously I had no idea what happening now but my main concern became covering myself more with the covers that were stuck because of her now on the bed. My chest was clearly visible and I guess a little arousing to the mare since she was blushing while staring at it and talking to me.

"So what's your name and, forgive me it this rude to ask, what are you?" the pink pony asked but it wasn't rude at all, it only proved that saiyan's don't exist in whatever world I am in right now.

I had to clear my throat first before answering.

"I'm Shion but I usually go by Shio and I am a saiyan god" I replied, catching her immediate attention with it expressed in curiosity and a slight crawl to get closer to me.

A little uncomfortable to my space if you ask me but she was pretty cute; okay now it's getting weird, I'm having feelings for a pony that talks but at least she was keeping me company and satisfying my need to speak with someone. It felt good talking to someone that wasn't going to run away but then again I had not told her of what I can do so it was too soon to think that she was a friend of some sort.

"I've never heard of a saiyan god but then again you appeared in the throne room with a note on your head for Celestia and blood all over your body, you looked like you were in some big fight" she pointed out which made me realize I was sent here by Goku after defeating all his enemies that wanted me dead and saving earth.

"What's a saiyan god?"

And so my explanation began.

"Well I'm the only one of my kind, you see there is a near extinct race called saiyans and my father is a full blooded saiyan; I'm a saiyan god because he fused with a eternal dragon and I was born of those two but born by a human mother, saiyans are a powerful warrior race that have incredible fighting talent but some have this rare ability known as super saiyan"

She was literally absorbing every word I spoke like a sponge in water, her interests only increased as the distance between us became little with her now at my side while another being appeared by entering through the door like any normal person would. I kept on explaining what my species was while paying some attention to the while furred pony that had a horn and wings as well but she was way taller than the pony beside me that was just eating up my information.

"What's a super saiyan?" she asked.

Yup, saiyans definitely don't exist on this world.

"A super saiyan is a form we take out of intense rage or pain, we become much stronger but also become less merciful to our enemies; it's sort of a give and take thing when we go super saiyan, basically I get more power if I let myself go a little but I'm no normal super saiyan"

Curiosity, oh what a strange aspect of a creature's mind or in this case the pink pony's mind as she laid next to me now and the other pony was as well while two unicorns in armor remained at the door.

"Not a normal saiyan, what makes you different?" the curious pony asked and of course I answered but willingly since she was making me happy by not being a afraid or running, she was starting to peek my interests in a more than friendly way like the other one was but I am going to keep that in my head while around them.

Besides, no one would date a freak like me anyways.

"Well some saiyans have the ability to reach super saiyan five, it's our fifth level of power that my father reached a long time ago but I am something known as the super saiyan ten prophecy; basically I was selected by fate to be a saiyan that has ten super transformations but so far I've only reached super saiyan six"

"Wow, your species sounds powerful" she pointed out and right she was.

I sort of laughed at her curiosity over the matter, she was unknown to what a saiyan is but I didn't mind it since it was like me being the science professor and her being the student.

"We are very powerful; every time we fight we get stronger but our one sacred ability is that when we are near death but recover, our power level increases greatly" I pointed out without a care in the world. I wanted to continue speaking with the pink mare but my fun was paused when the other pony drew our attention by coughing slightly, something common by humans but I never expected it from a pony.

Oh well, my life couldn't get any weirder with a pink pony flirting with me and laying a little too close for comfort.

"I see you have taken a liking to our new prince" the tall pony chuckled but that last part threw me for a loop since I don't recall of being any royal bloodline.

"Prince?" I questioned and received some answers but now I had the next duty of my life come in with the pony giving a stern look to the other one.

Saving someone...from themselves in the future.

"Cadance I need to talk with him alone please, could you leave the room for a moment while I talk and heal him?"

"Of course auntie" this Cadance replied and hopped off the bed immediately, leaving the room rather quick in a trot but was still looking at me as I stared up to the pony after cringing in pain from moving my left arm a little too much. Death seemed to be a better thing in my life but for some reason I felt all my pain disappear as her horn glowed and somehow...most of my wounds went away; healing was maybe a minute before she finished and I felt like new again but thankful for the mare that was now taking up Cadance spot and gazing at me with a more loving expression.

And that's when the truth came out, literally from a horse's- I mean pony's mouth.

"You do not know me Shio but I know much about you"

Okay now I was confused and showing that by cocking a brow as questions raised in my mind.

"How do you know me and who are you?" I asked calmly and received a more gentle smile from the pony as she touched my healed right hand with her hoof; something a little too uncomfortable at the moment but that quickly washed away when I felt this strange infatuation with her, almost like I was falling for her at the moment before realizing that the tattoo on her thigh was on my right forearm glowing.

Silence was all I had when staring at it in curiosity with not a sense of burning or surging pain, it actually felt warm and somehow comforting as she spoke again in that angelic voice of hers.

"I know you because my sister and I made an agreement with your father 1100 years ago and we've kept that in memory, I'm glad he sent me letters of your arrival but your wounds were very worrying since you have been unconscious for a week now"

Well now I know how long I was asleep.

"Thanks for healing me but you still haven't answered who you are" I pointed out and caused her to chuckle; a cute chuckle I might add.

"You are very welcome and I am Princess Celestia, I am your fiancé"

Uh...did I just hear that right, did she just say fiancé because I have never dated in my life or had a girlfriend; not to mention I AM ONLY SIXTEEN!

I was a little taken back at those words now, being claimed as someone's fiancé was quite a shocker and right now I was feeling the full extent of it as she gave this half-lidded look and crept a little closer. I'll admit that she's gorgeous for a pony but this was making my heart race at the moment and I was unable to retort or question that statement since it was so sudden and I remembered Goku telling me that I would be the husband of a princess in the future.

I just didn't expect it to be like this but as I said, my life could not get any weirder.

"I know that is sudden but I have watched over you for quite a few months, I won't lie when I say I...have fallen for you"

My eyes went wide at those words; to hear a girl say she has fallen for me would be awesome because their human but to hear it from a pony was a little weird in the matter, very flattering but still strange to me and only getting stranger as I got more answers.

"This is a little startling but I ask...why me; don't get me wrong because I think your gorgeous but I'm curious as to why it is me you have fallen for?" I asked like an idiot, admitting that I some feelings for the mare when I just met her a few minutes ago and was now fueling the fire of whatever passion she was wanting to have with me.

Trust me, I know because I sensed her feelings become a hot inferno when I said those words.

And so she replied with that same cute smile...damn, I have got to stop talking like that.

"It's very simple; you are the one I am destined with but you are very kind and sincere to those weaker than you, you are intelligent, handsome, and god amongst others but you use your power to protect them, not enslave which proves you are perfect for me and my imprisoned sister" she pointed out and made me feel a little good about myself. Yeah I guess I am awesome but I wasn't going to let that go to my head at the moment with her being right there and now licking her lips like she wanted to taste me.

Wait a minute, did she say imprisoned sister?

I had to rub the inside of my ear for that one, I was unsure of hearing right so I did and unfortunately I heard right.

"I'm sorry but you said you and your sister have kept my dad's agreement in memory but now you are saying your sister is imprisoned; could you explain please?" I pointed out of course and received her sorrowful look that quickly appeared after asking.

Now I felt like an ass for pointing that stuff out but the way she was telling me all these things was confusing and not adding up, why was her sister imprisoned and just what was my purpose of being here. I needed to know to these things at the moment and hopefully those needed answers would bring some relief to my confused mind, hopefully but one can pray for answers.

Thankfully I didn't have to pray but her sad look made me feel worse before she laid down completely with her head in my lap and answered.

"Because my sister became evil once and I had to lock her away on the moon until the time was right"

Yeah I was not puzzled of her statement but anything is possible since I am technically in a world that has talking ponies and right now I felt sorry for her because that was an answer she cringed on the inside with, I literally watched her change from this bright and smiling mare to a depressed mare in a nanosecond with her strangely flowing mane and tail now drooping as I stroked her neck to give some comfort.

Don't judge me okay, I felt bad for her and she's pretty cute.

"You okay?" I asked redundantly and heard her begin sobbing; yup, now I felt like a jerk but I got an answer.

"I'll...be alright but I'd feel better if..."

She paused in her sentence, I had a weird feeling in that unknown request as she sat up and looked to me with slightly reddened eyes.

Of course my reaction was to wipe away her tears and worry, which I did like a gentleman would.

"If what?" I asked.

Prepare for the surprise.

"If I could have my first kiss with you" she sort of asked, shocking me almost to a heart attack now as her hoof touched my hand again and her face began to creep closer into my bubble. I was now beyond nervous with her now inches from my lips, this was truly something that would be a new history in my life as a subject about a pony princess kissing me not even in the first hour of meeting.

I turned my head left and right for some way out to postpone and clarify I just met her but luck was on her side, I was trapped because my boxers were the only thing still on me and I didn't have enough energy to run or teleport.

"Please...just a kiss" she whispered.

Before I knew it, I was having my first kiss with a pony princess that claimed me as her fiancé and after a few seconds of stunning conclusion...I fell hard into the kiss and pulled her down with me to lay down completely.

It felt so wonderful even when she is a pony with wings and a horn, she was beautiful and the taste of her lips felt so intoxicating before her tongue snaked into my mouth with little effort to wrestle against mine. She moaned into my mouth as her wings unfold and stretched to reveal how large they were but also how soft when they wrapped around my back, warming me with each soft feather caressing my back as our chests touched.

Oh god it was wonderful, call me crazy but it was wonderful and I wanted more.

"Amazing" she whispered, telling me that she felt the same magic happen while slowly opening her eyes to me again and smiling so beautifully once more.

It was the beginning of my relationship with a princess but the beginning of my new life had not even begun.

"Come Shio, you are healed and have a big day"

"What big day?" I asked as she pulled me out of bed and forced me to stand up in embarrassment of the only clothing I had on.

Unfortunately I had to bear with the knowing that she stared while I grabbed my pants and put them, listening to her giggle while those eyes became half-lidded and fluttered once again as I took notice of my belongings being in both of my old duffle bags.

Thank you dad for packing my stuff.

"Are you ready?" Celestia asked and I nodded but had to ask again.

"What big day are you talking about?"

She stood beside me and nuzzled my side as we left the room with Cadance now following, which meant she was at the door and listening the whole time but it was alright until Celestia answered.

"Well I see Cadance has grown infatuated with you and this will be a good opportunity to grow closer while she guides you through your new high school"

Obviously school but who's complaining, I just hoped to be accepted.

"Celestia!" Cadance said loudly as purple flushed her cheeks and the tall white mare only laughed about it while I had one thought come to mind.

_"Today is going to be a long day"_

**And so I give you a fixed part one my friends, now I work on part two.**

**Be patient.**


	2. Ch2 Young Love from two Alicorns

**Okay people I have another chapter out for you and I will be doing the pokemon crossover next but take warning that this story and the pokemon story will both start in the beginning and work up each episode.**

**I'm also thinking of doing another story Zamairiac and I have been consulting about but I need to work on it more in summary of ever chapter and plan it out.**

**Please do leave a review on this, I really want to know what you think so far.**

**Please enjoy**

Awe and Shock, that was all I felt while walking through the castle with Celestia close to my side and nuzzling me; décor was not my interest or fancy but I was impressed with the room that looked to be a dining room with the large table in the middle. I could've said something but the sight of this room was amazing in size and how clean it was while my nose caught whiff of a punching aroma that smelled like eggs, cooked fruit, and French toast.

Also I lied to myself about not having anymore pain but I didn't think about the pain of being alone completely and isolated to a new world that is entirely different.

I was now the outcast and stranger that every guard was staring at as I approached the dining table.

"Please take a seat with me" Celestia beckoned, her voice sounding so smooth and angelic as she patted the chair that was between her and Cadance. My only response was just shrugging my shoulders and obliging to her request since there was no threat around and I sensed that Celestia's true power was maybe 385,000 while Cadance had a power level close 183,000 but the energy she was radiating through her body had a direct contortion of being defense with no attack.

I sat down and dug deeper into my sensory to feel that Celestia was well balanced but Cadence had complete defense, which is beneficial for her in this world since I could feel that her energy had a mass density that would allow her to put up an unbreakable barrier if she wanted.

Yes I can sense and know what the pers-I mean pony differs in combat but that time of focus was gone now with the sight of good food before me and still steaming; make no mistake that I immediately engorged myself but kept it in a mannered way since I am with royalty and they are ladies even they are talking, gorgeous ponies.

Great...I think they're hot.

"I see that you are very hungry" Celestia chuckled but I didn't respond to that since a week without food had caught up and my mind was only set on getting a full stomach before resuming my training, I needed food badly or I was going to die since food is very important in the life of a saiyan.

It's actually interesting about us saiyans having the food consumption of giant apes.

You see that humans eat for the food gives them strength to go about their lives; basically the food is broken down into energy and stored inside for bigger purposes that exert the bodies natural reproduction of energy. Well for saiyans, we have a much larger energy cache that increase as we train; confusing at first when I learned it but what happens is we don't eat just because we're hungry, it is mostly to restore what energy we lost by consuming enough that our body can break it down and convert the broken down energy into ki for later on.

For me it's not bad because I don't have to eat so much, my eternal dragon side multiplies my natural reproduction of energy and allows me to eat normally without grossing others out with how much I consume.

Anyways...

"Man this is awesome, thanks a bunch" I said after taking my last bite of eggs, finishing my portion in less than a couple minutes without even tasting while Celestia and Cadance were still eating in shock of my speed. I guess I could have slowed down but the hunger was too much to fight, my sense of being humane was not really with me at the moment and I felt embarrassed for not acting like a gentleman.

But something caught my interest at the moment of scratching my head in embarrassment, a question I kept asking myself since waking up in this strange new world.

What are they exactly?

I had to know.

"Princess Celestia I have to-"

"Please Shio, you do not have to address me in such a way; please address me as I said you could for you are a prince as well" she interrupted, reminding me what she spoke not ten minutes ago in the bedroom before the feeling of stupidity hit me hard.

"Okay, well forgive me for asking but what are you exactly?" I replied questioningly and received a quick chuckle from the two. Why were they chuckling at my question, I never saw a pony with wings and a horn ever and I was certain that mythology books don't speak of them except unicorns and Pegasus.

I was a little insulted at first but kept it to myself and cocked a brow in suspicion since my answer was not going to come; Celestia was about to answer but one of the guards approached and whispered into her ear about something that made her perk up and eye me with joy. Whatever it was, it seemed to be a good thing in her mind but how would I know since her horn glowed the next second and I was fitted in regular clothes again; stunned was all I could think for a word in being impressed since I now had a shirt on that was a little tight, my body was already clean but I felt the food grime in my mouth was gone and replaced with a minty smell while my hair was back to it's spiky form.

I also had a school bag over my shoulder now but it was more of a satchel with some notebooks, pencils, a quill and closed up bottles of ink.

Yeah I was confused now but things were only getting more that way when she and Cadance stood up.

"Well this is wonderful, your classes are all with Cadance so she will be your guide for your year in class" Celestia pointed out but Cadance was a little excited for whatever reason, she looked ready to jump in joy but the unicorn guard levitated her satchel onto her back. I was almost on the brink of insanity as this went on without any explanation coming to me or answers being said to help calm my mind at the moment; ridiculousness was now the atmosphere but I didn't get to point that out since Celestia surprised me with a kiss that lasted a few seconds with Cadance pouting at the sight.

I only knew she was pouting because I could see her in the corner of my eye.

"Now then, Cadance would you care to walk our new prince to school?"

"Of course" the pink mare replied happily then wrapped her wing around my right hand, forcing me to follow her out the door and through another section of the castle but her holding my hand was not bad at all since I never experienced having a girl hold my hand or have a girl kiss me.

Celestia was my first kiss and honestly it was fantastic but I just wished someone would explain what was going on and why I am considered a prince.

"Come on cutie, don't want to be late" Cadance giggled but most of her intention in speaking those words was definitely flirting before Celestia stopped and spoke while waving a hoof.

"She'll help you Shio and I will explain everything when you return tonight; Cadance please be good but not too good...or some other mare will steal your spot" she said a little loud but the last part was a little too much info implying Cadance likes me more than a friend. I will admit that she is pretty cute like Celestia but things were just way too weird for me with two hours of my time, after waking up, now changing to a new life with ponies; this was all a little too fast for me to process or cope with but I guess I have no say in the matter while being almost dragged to some new school.

I could have just flown over there but I think she was enjoying the walk with me quite a bit as we walked downhill to a city that results into the connection of the castle, basically the castle is a entire city with upper class ponies from my point of view but they were quite stunned to see my presence with Cadance close to my side and making me switch my hand over to her other side so that it across her back and gripped by the other wing.

You would have expected some insults from the ponies but instead they whispered mostly compliments and some of the mares even winked at me.

Quite flattering if you ask me but those winks only made Cadance tighten her wing around me and proceed to walk faster so that whatever she assumed could be avoided; maybe she was jealous of the compliments I just received, I honestly don't know but it was nice since human girls my age back on earth were avoidant of me and thought that I am a monster even when I save the earth on a yearly basis.

Home was not exactly a word I could grasp in my heart since homes have families and I have lived alone for ten years with not even one visit from my biological family.

What is a family anyways and what are friends, all I have ever been seen as is a monster or a demon; something that still bothers me greatly and honestly I would run away again if someone called me either of those words.

"Cadance where exactly are we?" I asked curiously as we went around the corner and surprisingly joined up with a bunch of other ponies that were heading to school, I was glad to see that we were now crowding with curious ponies staring in awe or fear at me as we passed by with whispers going around quite fast.

_"What is that thing?"_

_"Is it dangerous?"_

_"I think it's a hairless ape"_

_"It's pretty cute"_

_"Princess Cadance is holding its hand"_

_"Look, it has a monkey tail"_

_"Oh wow, he's hot and look at those muscles"_

_"Whatever it is, Shining Armor won't let them stay close for long"_

Shining Armor, who the heck is that or was it an object of some sort; confusion just continued to swirl around me as we walked through the staring crowds that were categorized in different groups of personality like on earth. There were nerds, which are not bad at all since I am one too, jocks like the usual, Musicians and poets, and the lost group was a bunch of gothic ponies; something I never understood but everyone has a different personality.

But I didn't get to find out since we were walking up the steps and a stallion of blue mane and tail was glaring down at me with his anger radiating to my sensory, he was muscular I will admit but his power level was only 29,000 at the most; odd since their bodies didn't show it but it was obvious his power level was categorized in his magic that was no glowing through his horn, he was on the brink of becoming violent but that would be foolish on his part since I am a saiyan god.

Oh yeah, by the way, I don't have anything different about super saiyan power except my aura is a deep red and it does the same to my hair; nothing bad but it's pretty cool before I go super saiyan four with my fur and hair completely white.

"Just keep walking and ignore Shio" Cadance whispered before we made it to the top steps where the unicorn was at and blocking the way inside with two of his friends doing the same. Obviously they were wannabe's that only were popular by hanging out with this guy and right now it was about to get a little tense with him standing there and forcing us to stop.

He looked at me for a bit then changed his gaze to Cadance, which was not okay with me since she looked away and was tightening her grip on my hand; of course that made me realize he was giving her trouble for whatever reason but if she was scared to even look at him then it is a good thing that I was brought to this world.

"Cadance who the hay is this?" the figure asked, his voice hinted with threatening anger as she looked to me worriedly with the background in her eyes begging for my help; nodding was all I did before gripping her wing a little tighter and returning a warm smile to him to hopefully lighten up the tension and just go about this new day in my new life.

"Sup, I'm Shion but everybody just calls me Shio; I'm new around here" I greeted politely and stuck out my hand for a friendly gesture of shaking hand with hoof.

Unfortunately I was wrong to be friendly since he glared a little deeper and the two other stallions surrounded us while Cadance scowled at him, almost like she was about to burst with emotions as she got closer and rested her head against my chest.

Things were not going to go as well as I hoped.

"Did I speak to you freak, I didn't think so, now why don't you get your weird grasper off my marefriend before I break it" he replied but technically that was an insult and a threat and that made me cringe on the inside with aggravation. I could see now that this was not going to be peaceful but for some reason I felt hurt that Cadance is his marefriend, which is a strange term but I figured it meant the same thing as girlfriend.

"I am not your marefriend Shining, I broke up with you three months ago so stop acting like you own me and let us through" Cadance replied but actually was a clarify of the situation that was happening and for some reason it made me happy to know she was single.

Or was she...I don't but her holding my hand was a weird sign of what she was expressing with me.

Unfortunately now this Shining, who I assume is Shining Armor, was getting a little angrier and giving me a death glare as the crowds gathered and watched; idiotic rambling was all this guy was doing and I really wanted to shut him up but that would result in a high risk of killing him even with just a flick of my finger.

It was annoying but...I had to play cool and nice against this jerk.

"You are not my marefriend when I say so, now come with me"

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, causing a scene of her being a damsel in distress but those words and her emotions being complete fear was all I needed to now step in and stop this idiot. I was not in the mood for a fight or having a stand-down with any of them but my point of being the better man had to be ensured while implying that I could really hurt him if he tried anything.

So to be rational in my points, I grabbed him by the throat with my left hand and turned around to set him on the other side.

I didn't choke Shining at all but he, his friends, the crowd, and Cadance all stood in awe of my strength as I spoke what was on my mind about his behavior.

"Look I'm not here to pick a fight but you will not touch Cadance when she wants to be left alone so I am telling you nicely to leave her alone" I politely stated but like all jocks in school they are idiots that don't know when to quit.

"And if I don't?" he asked with a smug grin but I obviously answered by glaring down at him with my face inches from his.

"If not then I will show you just how pain I can inflict on you; me lifting you by the throat should be a big alarm in your mind" I pointed out then quick as the wind turned around and walked inside to the school, leaving everyone in shock while Cadance came back to reality and caught up. I was not angry or mad at him but I didn't want him hurting a beautiful mare like Cadance, she's the only girl that's close to my age that has given me a chance and I didn't want that ruined by some jerk being all high horse because he's got looks and is doing sports.

I only knew he did sports because he had a football helmet at his side on the concrete.

But the best part of my morning was now going into a new school with the pink mare holding my hand again and constantly giving me affection by nuzzling my side; yeah I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me but I have one on her and Celestia already so I guess it's okay.

"Thank you Shio"

"For what?" I chuckled, redundantly asking when I already knew what it was she was thanking me for but it felt nice being thanked.

Especially since it's the first time someone thanked me for helping them.

"For protecting me, nopony has ever done that because Shining is so possessive and honestly I'm afraid to stand up to him; I just wished he would leave me alone and let me love who I wish to fall for"

Okay now I get it some more, he's an obsessive asshole wanting to control her; well that isn't going to happen with me around but now I was curious as to who she has feelings for in this new school, I wanted to know but I think the obvious was already there and I was just playing stupid without even knowing about it.

Yeah I was pretty dense about this.

"Do you have feelings for someone?" I asked out of the blue but I was really curious about it and to my fate I got a giggle out of Cadance as she led me around the corner while the bell rang. Her grip actually tightened again but it was changed to a loving caress as I examined all the lockers around me having graffiti from punks or just ponies expressing themselves; confusion now bludgeoned me as the first class came up but that didn't last long since she stopped and looked up to me with a bright eyes and a seductive smile.

"Well that should be obvious cutie because I'm holding the grasper of the stallion I'm falling for; why do you think Celestia is so calm about this, it's because she's sharing you with me" she replied in chuckle but I didn't have the chance to act in shock. My mind process did stop though because she hopped up and gave me surprise peck on the lips, something that threw me way off before the butterflies in my stomach happened again and we walked inside the classroom.

I was still holding a hand to my lips as she led me inside the first classroom that was mathematics, a strong suit in my favor since I needed to know math to keep balance of my funds that were given from being a kid with no parents.

Oh wait...I don't have to do that anymore.

"Mrs. Wise Charm, I brought the new student" Cadance stated, which made me suspicious that maybe this was all planned out in the first place while staring at the green furred unicorn with glasses; beauty was a touch she had but the cranberry colored mane and tail she had was a little weird to me as her gaze met mine and the school bell rang with students teleporting, flying, or running inside at a quick pace.

Unfortunately I met Shining's gaze again as he walked in like he owned this place.

My small gaze encounter with the teacher was not much but she seemed to be happy of my presence and quite curious while students whispered again, talking probably about the scene I made of lifting Shining Armor by his throat but technically I didn't hurt him at all. Well maybe his pride is hurt now but he deserved it for making Cadance afraid; whom, by the way, was actually giggling between whispers as she stared up to me with a couple of other mares I assumed were her friends.

But today I get to live as a normal person and not a fighter of ultimate power, yeah that's arrogant to say but super saiyan six makes me surpass all for 20 minutes if lucky.

"Class we a have new student today, he's a prince of Equestria and from I've been told already is something we never experienced before in history" Wise Charm greeted for me but the prince title could have remained secret since the mares were all sighing lustfully now and Cadance was glaring at them one at a time.

Unfortunately I now had the teacher now giving me a friendly stare and smiling before making my statement happen.

"Well sir prince, could you please tell us your name and a little about yourself"

"Please do" a few of the mares sighed, forcing my blush to form before they went quiet and gave me that judgmental look all new students get from everyone. I just wished it was as easy as defending a world from villains and saving the universe but no, I have to be nervous while clearing my throat and collecting my thoughts before speaking.

"Uh...yeah I'm new to this but..." I started off and basically showed right there that I was very nervous with the pauses in my speaking but I had to keep going and hopefully get positive outcome in greeting them.

"My name is Shion but I also go by Shio, I am sixteen years old and I am a saiyan god but also from another world; my hobbies are martial arts, reading, sometimes playing music, and magic"

Yes I can do magic, it goes with being part eternal dragon but of course I get my first question from one of the students being a Pegasus raising her wing; a gorgeous mare I might add with that fire mane thing going quite good with her look.

"Yes Spitfire, you have a question?" Wise Charm questioned.

"Yeah, what exactly is a saiyan god and how can you be from another world?" this Spitfire asked politely.

Of course I answered honestly but in doing peaked their interest.

"Well I'm half-saiyan and half-eternal dragon but both of my bloods mix and make me the first to have a new bloodline that is a saiyan with immortality and incredible power; I'm the first of my kind but how I am from another world is I was born there obviously but brought here for a reason that even I don't know" I replied then took a deep breath but it wasn't over from there with the next question happening by Shining of course.

That dude literally has the motives of getting to me now.

"Powerful, how the hay can you be powerful; I bet you're just lying" he said in an insulting manner but I let brush off since the mares were now glaring at him.

He basically made an ass of himself but Cadance was giving that look of approval as I stood there and listened to the ponies scold the unicorn over being a jerk about what I meant, I could tell from her expression that she wanted me to explain my super saiyan powers like this morning when I woke up but to our unfortunate timing I was stopped by Wise Charm with her pointin to a seat in the far corner to my right but it was next Cadance, which made things a little better.

"It seems we'll have to figure you out later Shio so why not take a seat next to Cadance" she requested and thank goodness she did because I didn't feel safe around the other mares that were practically head over heels for me at the moment, I was afraid of just walking between them so I did what I do most to get around places.

I stuck my right index finger and my middle finger to my head, focusing next and using instant transmission to reappear in my seat and receive shocked looks from everyone while Cadance surprisingly leaned over in suspicion.

"How did you do that, teleportation magic is high leveled magic" she pointed out but it was magic I used.

I gave her a smug grin and answered.

"I didn't use magic, I used a speck of my ki and distorted it throughout my body to cause a rift that allowed me to travel through space" I explained, confusing her greatly but that was probably because my explanation of teleportation was different from teleportation with magic.

Either way, I was enjoying this already with the mares staring in lust and Shining Armor gritting his teeth in hatred while Cadance just smirked at the mares and wrapped a wing around my hand again before saying one word.

A word that pissed off the other females for it was a form of claiming me like Celestia did...I think.

"Mine" she said.

**Okay so added a little more to it and I do hope you guys enjoy it so far with the fixing and adding.**

**However I did receive a pm request to make a Naruto Crossover as well.**

**Okay guys I am doing another Human in Equestria story but the naruto one is debatable; I need to think about it first and figure out a plot.**

**Be patient please**


	3. Ch3 Pt1 Acceptance

**Sorry I took so long everypony, I had stuff to clear up and lately I've been extremely depressed with some horrible news in my life that I will not detail about.**

**It's hard working this while depressed but I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Enjoy.**

School was not so bad after all this morning, besides all the flirting from the mares and the glares I was getting from all the stallions; life was a strange concoction that was brewing with my fate as an immortal being, I was always fighting back on earth but today was actually quite relaxing with being able to be a real student and impress others how intelligent I am.

They all, except for Cadance, assumed I was a dumb hairless ape but that thought was thrown out the window when I showed them my level of IQ that was on the savant level.

I won't lie though, the only reason I am able to process logic in any category is because eternal dragons are all knowing gods but I don't know everything, I was born able to use 100% of my brain without overloading or going insane. It's a handy birthright power that I use greatly but it was only getting better with many of the mares being impressed of my mathematical skills. History was a problem though since I know nothing of Equestria's history but I would about it real quick, English was pretty good and I had no trouble in science but there were still three classes left before the day was over and right now it was lunch time.

However, I was starting to make many enemies in the school.

Mostly Shining Armor.

I was a little surprised of the way cafeteria was the same like on earth, trays or packed lunches like usual but the problem was there isn't any meat around and I had to eat something with protein to gather energy and store as ki for later; annoyance now took over somewhat with me squinting my eyes in frustration at the salad, jello, bottled apple juice, and pasta on my tray. It all smelled good, even the alfredo pasta was smelling awesome but the trouble of having no protein was still there with the added conclusion that I had nowhere to sit like usual.

Cadance wasn't around and everyone was acting normal again, like I didn't exist as usual so I made my way outside and ate there because a small bench was nearby the concrete stairs. It was big enough for at least ten people but no one was joining me, who would join me when I'm an all powerful god that is hated by many but revered to only when danger comes around.

I was basically a toy people on earth threw away and took back, repeating the process over and over again but now that was no more with Equestria being my home now. My only desire was to be accepted but just going kaioken made the humans fear me like I was a demon, I didn't let it bother me then but right now I was beginning to feel the pain of being alone again because Cadance was acting like such a flirt with me but saying that I'm hers as well.

Something inside was making me hurt and I didn't know what it was for a couple minutes until my mind clicked and I realized...I was feeling lonely.

Pathetic to most humans and ponies probably but even I have feelings and desires, I'm not some god who only cares about being the strongest or being respected completely; no, I have a heart too and it's aching right now with the pain of being alone and hated so much.

But why am I hurting after so long, I never felt this pain before so...why is it happening now?

"Sure is boring today" I sighed to myself before taking the first bite of my gelatin, which was actually pretty good but it didn't help with the loneliness I was feeling at the moment while pondering my thoughts over the half hour I had to myself.

I was starting to worry that earth was in danger but Goku and the others can handle it since it's his enemies that were gained over the years, they are not mine but I am Goku's biological son so my choice of staying out of it was out of the question with those bastards wanting me dead as well.

Now I was having a migraine over it.

"I need an aspirin" I groaned while dropping my fork and rubbing the temples of my head with rough massaging, not caring about the world around me now but I should have been aware of the ponies standing behind me.

I didn't really pay attention until my physical sensory jolted with a pair of hooves going around my eyes and a bunch of mares giggling.

"Guess who?" she chuckled, playing games with me already but this was really not the best of time to be doing such things with me when I'm getting more depressed by the minute.

"Sorry Cadance but I'm not really in the mood for games okay, just let me eat please" I replied while removing her hooves from my eyes and resuming lunch with the group now silent and worrying. I didn't even look at them but they all decided to sit with me for whatever reason, even Cadance was next to me but it was more of a couple's way with her head on my shoulder and her right hoof in my left hand while her right wing went around my back.

But it only got stranger when she intertwined her tail with mine and gave me a worried expression.

"What's wrong Shio?" Cadance asked while nuzzling me but telling her just seemed to be pointless since it didn't involve her at all, she was not anywhere involved in my depression so I kept quiet and continued to eat.

Rude, yes it is but I just don't like talking about it; yeah that's hypocritical of me since I admitted I was feeling lonely but I have a strange mind so don't judge me.

"Shio please tell me what's wrong" Cadance beckoned, her voice of the softest tones as my cheek was rubbed next with her muzzle.

How could I say no to her gentle request, she and Celestia were being nice to me so far and I'm just forcing the matter of losing friendship or possibly more with being a hard ass on this.

I sighed in defeat of myself and answered.

"I'm just feeling lonely is all" I replied, which confused them on the spot since that was stupid to say because I was now surrounded by mares.

"Why do you feel lonely, I'm right here" the pink mare pointed out but she didn't understand what I mean at the moment, I was going deeper in the matter than what she thought right now.

But I couldn't say no one cared since her wing was around my back, her hoof was holding my hand, and she was nuzzling my neck; kindness is all I sense from her so it wasn't so bad answering.

My mind went into the past of being hated and insulted by humans so much as I clarified.

"Back then I was always insulted and hated by the humans on my home world but now I'm in a whole other world with no idea what others think of me, I'm more afraid of being shunned by you than being alone still" I replied somberly but now the depression washed over me like a flood in my body, I had the choice of staying at the bench but being surrounded by the mares was a little uncomfortable with my life being told.

I made Cadance a little more sad at my response of standing up but space is what I needed at the moment.

"Shio where are y-YOU'RE FLYING!?" I heard her say as I floated up to the roof.

Obviously you had to have wings to be able to fly so seeing me fly was quite a shocker to them but I didn't really care at all, I just wanted to be alone in my bad juju right now.

Goku and the others, I was certain, did not cry over anything but I'm not like them, I couldn't help but shed a tear over the fact that I was so alone now with no one to turn to.

I didn't even have King Kai to speak with telepathically.

"What am I?" I asked myself in confusion, not knowing if I am a demon like the humans say or some good that the ponies see.

"I think you're somepony special" a familiar voice replied, which startled me a little but not enough to react in attack or defense since she was the one that was nice to my in the morning and has been since.

Even if she is a flirt.

"Cadance what are you doing up here?" I asked redundantly since she technically has wings but the reason of question was directed to why she followed me up on the roof and was not leaving me alone at all.

Why was she so infatuated with me, a super saiyan six that is considered a demon by humans, what is it about that makes it impossible for her to stay away from me right now?

I had to know but to ask became harder with each second of her scooting over and resuming what she did with me at the bench a couple minutes ago; putting her wing around me, resting her head on my shoulder and holding my hand with her hoof.

Okay I am certain only couples do that so why she doing that to me?

Wait she said mine in the classroom and now all this; holy crap she likes me and I like her, well I also like Celestia but I am such a dumbass for not realizing it.

Celestia and Cadance are sharing me, geez I am so dense.

"Well I'm worried about you, you've been closed and not very talkative to others, not even me and I am worried you feel unaccepted after the trouble Shining Armor gave you" she replied.

Yup, definitely hit the nail on the head with that one; intelligence is one of her specialties but that was right on the mark.

Impressive if you ask me.

"Shio why are you afraid?" she asked me next but this time it was a blunt question with her looking directly at me, her eyes were like x-rays on my mind as she continued with this strange affection of nuzzling me and throwing a bombardment of questions. Cadance is definitely an odd one, she's a pony with wings and horn; however she is beyond beautiful like Celestia and I'm growing more than friendly feelings for them as they have done for me.

but could I really tell her why I was afraid...only one way to find out.

I was pausing at her question for the moment, laughing a little as I removed my hand from her hoof and performed the link; a powerful connection that allows eternal dragons to show what others cannot see.

But in this case I could show her why.

I turned to the worried mare with my warm smile now forming, my fear hiding behind it but my worry of her feeling afraid at my implied request was the reason why I was acting so happy.

"Put your hoof in my hand now and close your eyes, then you will see why others fear me" I said calmly.

Cadance was confused and afraid without a doubt, I could sense it right now in massive waves but strangely her hoof moved to my hand still as it glowed a bright gold and somewhat sparkled.

If magic was the common use of this world then she would be mind blown with what ki was and just how much I have, along with the sharing of my power level that would erode the mare but not kill her in any way since my magic would stop that.

"What will happen?" she asked worriedly with that same scared look, her eyes glistened by the sunlight while shivers tingled her spine from just the warmth of my ki radiating off my hand.

I chuckled once more before answering; besides, what would be the point in telling her when the result would be her running away in the end.

"Nothing bad Cadance but you will know why I am feared so much after this" I answered truthfully.

It was at that moment our little bonding time became much bigger for us both, our time for lunch now gone but we didn't care as the ki I gave off now linked to Cadance and sent her into another world of power and tranquility. She was almost at peace when her hoof touched my hand but that was only one touch of the power I wield as the super saiyan ten prophecy, she had no idea what I could do until now with every power I have becoming her knowledge that was making her cry.

For the mare to shed tears was astonishing and fearful, I did not expect her to do such a thing but it didn't matter since our link stopped and she was catching her breath before looking at me again.

I already assumed what was about to happen, knowing that she would run away and yell monster or freak so I stood up; or at least I tried to until her same grip tightened much more and she held me down while nuzzling my neck.

"That was beautiful...whoever fears you for such light in your heart is stupid" she whispered.

I was shocked now, my mouth was literally agape and stuck that way as I stared at her with wide eyes; confusion now had its turn with me with this revelation that someone wasn't afraid of me, this one mare was smiling and holding onto me like I'm her boyfriend even after seeing what I am capable of through our touch.

My heart skipped two beats after that but it didn't end there when I felt a swelling of tears now try to escape my eyes while she moaned in a sigh filled tone that was almost like she felt contempt holding onto me, like I was some big teddy bear of comfort.

Well at least until she heard me sniffling and locked her gaze into mine.

Yes I was staring down at her as my tears flowed in joy for the first time.

"Shio why are you crying?" she asked in a panic now, her voice still the same beauty as I felt her other wing come around and wipe my eyes gently.

I felt so happy at the moment, for once I felt happy and ready to burst with that happiness because Cadance gave it to me and worried why I was crying in joy.

Maybe there was some hope in my life.

"I'm crying because you made me happy" I answered because it was the truth, she made me feel good inside for once in my life.

I didn't feel like a monster anymore, or a demon, or an abomination at all; no, I felt like I had a purpose in life with someone who cares about me.

What made this better was that if Cadance felt like this then Celestia would probably feel the same way, if that's the case then this world of ponies is where I belong truly without the judgment of others resting heavy on my shoulders.

Oh man I felt so glad and luckily the pink pony responded with a smile of her own before snuggling me again.

Wow...so this is what it means to feel wanted...it feels good.

"I'm glad I made you happy, I don't want my special somepony being all sad all the time" she pointed out but here words were strange to me at the moment with that last part hitting me the hardest.

I wasn't sure what she meant so I raised a brow at Cadance and questioned it.

"What's a special somepony?" I asked curiously and immediately received a giggle from her before standing up to return to class.

She looked up to me once again with those half-lidded eyes as we floated down, landing in front of the steps and heading back inside with her wing holding my hand again.

"It means you're my coltfriend" she answered.

"Coltriend?" I questioned but then it hit me like one of Xicor's fists.

She was calling me her boyfriend.

Oh boy...

**I know it's a little short everypony but working five stories is difficult and time consuming so please forgive me for the short chapter.**

**I do hope it meets some your interest.**

**Please do leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**


	4. Ch3 Pt2 Scare them

**Well my fans and friends, I give you another chapter that I hope is to your liking.**

**Please do let me know in a review or you can the fanfiction army by following or favoriting the story.**

**Please do enjoy.**

The end of the day, something I never expected to feel great since I'm always training or fighting for my life but today was something different in my life that was changed to the better. I was being shared by two princesses strangely but somehow it felt awesome with them both liking me that much and especially Cadance holding my hand as we walked through the hallway to leave school and go back to her home.

Well I can't call it my home since I am new to this world, basically I'm guessing I am a squatter but also a protector of this world now.

Earth will have to fend for itself because I'm not doing it anymore.

"So how was your first day in Canterlot High?" Cadance asked pretty redundantly since she was there with me the entire time and not giving me one minute of space to myself, her voice was a little jittery at that question but I just responded with a slight laugh before answering as we left the school and walked down the stairs.

"It was pretty interesting, I'm just glad I got through a whole day without worrying of my enemies being around" I chuckled, which was a great thing to me because life is hell back on earth.

However, she did not take it as lightly as I did since her frown was forming and the grip of her wing on my hand tightened greatly; sadness now plagued the mare as she stared up to me with those big eyes of hers, almost like she was gazing into my soul and discovering every little thing about me as we returned to the city streets that was full of students going to stores or hanging out at what looked like a cafe to my right.

Oh well, I'm just ready to head back to the castle.

"Well it looks like we're here" she said out of the blue strangely, confusing me a little since we are nowhere near close to the castle; awkwardness now took over as she looked up to a house directly to our left, she was making the questions increase in my mind but I didn't get the chance to ask since the pink pony dragged me to the front door and knocked lightly.

I was completely unsure of what was happening exactly as she finished and the sound of hooves were heard, they were approaching the door without a doubt before opening the door and greetings happened.

Unfortunately it was someone I wish I didn't have to see at all, someone I wished wasn't a resident of the house with four of his buddies right behind him.

_"Oh boy"_ I thought in annoyance as Shining Armor walked out and Cadance reacted defensively with leaping behind me as the goons walked behind the unicorn, following him like some sort of leader but I already knew where this was going since they each had some killer intent radiating their bodies.

The power level in total was 10,000 with all five of them, they were all differed in assault from the way I sensed their ki.

"Well look who's here boy's, it's the freak from class" Shining Armor chuckled, followed by his idiot squad laughing as well while Cadance was close to my side and scared for her life at the moment.

I could feel a slight tremble from her body as they stood in front of us with serious looks while my expression was rubbing my head of the migraine their giving me, annoying me to a point that I really just wanted to hurt them but that would put me in jail probably.

Unfortunately I had to lower my power level to about 20,000, which is hard at times since I have such a high power level in my normal state.

_"Maybe if I go super saiyan, they'll catch on and leave us alone" _I said in the back of mind.

"Look guys, I don't want any trouble and I especially don't want to hurt you" I said in a calm tone, not a hint of threat in my voice but they didn't take me seriously so this was going to be a quick fight.

I didn't want to draw a crowd so I used my magic to made a sound barrier to keep the noise inside.

"Hurt us, there's five of us and one of you, Shining said you were a pansy so it will be easy kicking your flank and taking Cadance" the big brown said, his IQ obviously not much from his voice and because he's picking a fight with a god.

However, the intention he just said made Cadance gasp and scrunch closer to me while I became extremely angry with my control now slipping and raising my power level back it's maximum.

I had no idea why I was so angry now, the second he brought up Cadance made me go into some protective nature that was full of hate and fury while clenching my fists and dropping my bag.

I wasn't sure but I'm pinpointing my anger to being that I have strong feelings for Cadance, like I do for Celestia, and would not let them hurt my first girlfriend.

Yes she is my girlfriend, or in their world she's my marefriend, but that happened because she confessed that she fell for me.

I'll admit I have powerful feelings for her as well, which is more than enough to give me a reason to put those morons in their place.

"Alright assholes" I said in a darker tone, inflicting them with slight fear with my super saiyan four voice but it wasn't over there since I didn't want to hurt them, I only wanted to scare them enough that they would leave us alone.

And what better way than to transform since no one can hear or see us outside the barrier; yeah I added a camoflauge spell to it.

"What the hay!?" the red pegasus yelled as the pressure increased around us, forcing a slight wind to blow as I howled and slowly took form with my muscle mass increasing first, my eyes went to that sea-green color before the final touches of spiky golden hair and a gold aura around me that shocked them all.

Even Cadance was stunned but it was more in a good way that I could tell was her being in awe of me at super saiyan, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging down a little as I stepped forward with a serious glare on me.

I already scared all of Shining Armor's goons, one of them actually peed himself and that couldn't have been any funnier.

"Alright you jackasses, you wanna fight then come get me, I have time to pummel worthless insects like you" I said in my super saiyan four voice but deepened the rash background in it to emphasize my killer intent that was radiating right now as I approached them.

"Buck this, I'm out of here!" the brown unicorn yelled and in a blur, he was running for his life like the other three that were following while Shining Armor was backing into the wall of the house that Cadance brought me to.

He was still glaring at me as his horn charged with some pathetic attack, almost enough to kill a bear but seeing him try like that only made me chuckle and tempt fate with stopping and stretching my arms out as wide as they can go.

Now I was being arrogant.

"Go ahead Shining, take your best shot and realize that your screwing with a god, go ahead and use that pathetic attack of yours" I mocked happily ad stood still for it, waiting for him to try and strike me down at the moment but he didn't budge from the wall or even try to move; fear had now flooded his entire body and I was the victor with the hope of him now leaving Cadance and I alone.

His horn stopped glowing that light purple color, which meant he didn't have the balls to even try and attack me.

Pathetic excuse of life he is, thinking he's hot stuff for whatever reason when in truth he's a low-life and I'm a god among gods with my powers exceeding everyone's.

That's definitely arrogant of me but it's true; however, I'm not like Broly so they had nothing to worry about, I will use my power to protect them like I always did on earth.

I'm a guardian, not a destroyer.

"You're a monster" Shining said, the fear showing through the slight whimper in his voice as Cadance returned to my side and the barrier came down.

"I'm not a monster Shining Armor, I'm a saiyan god and I won't tolerate peop-ponies like you that are bullies and arrogant pricks with possessiveness over someone or something" I replied coldly while the sound of hooves coming downstairs were heard.

However, I wasn't done there so I leaned in a little closer to make sure my words sunk in.

"Now I'm going to resume having a good day with Cadance but if you try anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and make you suffer because I'm a god that surpasses Celestia and I can torture you in any way I want, do I make myself clear?"

"C-crystal clear" he stuttered and that was all that needed to be said to resume my day before the door opened again with a female unicorn this time.

She looked older so I was certain she's Shining Armor's mother or guardian.

But I would find out pretty soon anyways since Cadance grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, leaving Shining Armor to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

I was now inside the home of the unicorn but I bumped my head into the top of the door and remembered the creatures here are shorter so I would have to lean down every time I walk into a normal home.

Now I definitely had a headache.

"Mrs. Sparkle I am so sorry for being late, I have someone with me that is new in Canterlot so I was showing him around town" Cadance greeted but the unicorn was busy staring up to me in shock with her jaw dropped.

Seriously is everyone going to awe at me like this, man it sucks being the only of your kind on a strange world.

"Mrs. Sparkle I would like you to meet the newest prince of Equestria, he's Celestia's mate and the future king but...he's also my coltfriend" the pink mare continued but the last part was a little embarrassing I assume since she was playing with her mane by twirling a hoof in it, something I didn't expect of her but technically I don't know her.

Unfortunately for me, I was now in the awkwardness of bowing at the mare as she bowed at me.

"It's a pleasure to me you ma'am, I'm Shion but everyone calls me Shio" I said to the best of my manners, hoping to impress her a little as the crowd changed to five with a different male unicorn entering with a purple filly that has pink streaks in her mane and tail.

"No, no, no, it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty, I am Twilight Velvet and that over there is my husband, Night Light, and my daughter, Twilight Sparkle"

Yup I was already annoyed of being treated like royalty, I was definitely not going to treated like this for long because I won't allow it.

But for now, let's just stick with saying hellos.

"Please just call me Shio, I prefer be treated like a normal...pony" I clarified but now the crazy questions were going to come out since she and her husband were eyeing me curiously while the filly was given Cadance attention.

"Of course, please do come in and have seat, we have time to talk with somepony that is the future king" she pointed out in a chuckle but I quickly took her offer and followed to the living room that was remarkably big enough that I could sit comfortably in front of the two unicorns.

"Would you like juice or maybe some tea?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Tea would be nice, thank you" I replied but my assumption of her leaving the room to fetch the tea was quickly wronged with her using magic to make it appear with the three average sized cups that looked to be of some fine crafting.

This had to be their best set but I didn't ask, I only took the cup after she poured some of the hot brew and added a couple of sugar cubes while Cadance returned to my side and snuggled up to me while the purple filly was curiously swatting my tail.

She was playing with it of course but I made sure to entertain her by controlling it and teasing her with it by tickling her a gentle pokes to her head or body.

"Twilight please don't bother the prince" the male said but I waved a hand at his words and kept her entertained.

"It's quite alright sir, please do let her play with my tail...it's the first time a child has been around without being afraid" I chuckled but said so foolishly since the two unicorns were giving me worried looks now while Cadance just rubbing her head into my neck.

"What do you mean by that Shio?" Twilight Velvet asked.

And so I began my conversation.

"Well to be honest I am not from this world, I'm from another world called earth and I'm one of the last of my species that was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza over a millenia ago, I'm what's known as a saiyan god because I have the blood of my father and the blood of an eternal dragon but my mother that gave birth to me was a human" I explained, drawing their attention completely as I stopped and took a sip of the tea that was surprisingly good.

But the most surprising part was that the married couple took this so well, I was honestly expecting them to say I'm crazy and kick me out.

"Interesting, so what exactly is a saiyan god?" Night Light asked.

"Well our species is known as saiyans but I'm a saiyan god because, as I said, I have saiyan blood and eternal dragon blood but eternal dragons are gods themselves and my father is a full blood saiyan fused to one"

"Okay and what exactly does your species do?" Twilight Velvet asked.

_"Man they were taking this so well, I'm quite shocked, maybe this world isn't so bad" _I said in my mind before resuming our talk.

"Well saiyans are extremely powerful warriors born with the talent of fighting, we train extremely hard to get stronger and become the best there is but there are some that are evil, like my father's enemy, Broly, but he's been dead for little while now and I'm the strongest saiyan there is"

"The strongest, how is that?" Cadance asked, surprising me a little but she got her answer.

"Well my dad is stronger than me by a little but I'm able to go super saiyan six and once I do I am literally more powerful than him"

"Super Saiyan Six?" the married unicorns questioned, reminding me that I needed to explain what a saiyan's powers are.

"Sorry I'll explain that, a saiyan has this hidden potential to into a state called super saiyan, a state of power we unlock through pain or rage but it makes us much stronger and gives us gold features that appear in our aura and hair"

"Like what you did a few minutes ago?" Cadance asked, receiving my nod of agreement before I continued confusing Twilight Velvet and her husband.

"Well there are some saiyans able to surpass that form and ascend to higher stages, my father is able to go super saiyan five but back home I'm the super saiyan ten prophecy and working to control my super saiyan six form without stressing my body"

Yup, I just blew their minds on the account of their wide eyes while Twilight Sparkle was laughing as she wrestled my tail.

"Your species sounds very powerful" Twilight Velvet pointed out when in truth we are more than powerful, we're beings of ultimate power if we choose to be.

But I didn't want to freak them out so I just nodded in return and went about with my conversation.

One was for certain though, I could see myself getting use to this world and having a good life.

I'm definitely going to like it here.

**And so ends another chapter of the saiyan crossover, I do hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please do leave a review while I work on the next chapter.**

**Stay pony.**


	5. Ch4 I'm falling in love with you

**Hey everypony, another chapter for you all.**

**Please do leave a review while I work on the others and one that I haven't published yet.**

**Please...enjoy.**

Peace and Quiet, something I have never experienced until my next step in life was living in Equestria as the claimed mate of Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance; talk about a big turn in your life as a saiyan god but it's still the greatest thing in my life since I have friends now and love in my life.

Along with Twilight thinking of me as a second big brother while her parents enjoy having me around, even though I am a different species.

It was now a week and a half into my life as a student of Celestia's highschool for the gifted but technically I was seen as the most gifted in the school for my powers and knowledge, I was making female friends quickly while the males hated my guts for being so cool in the eyes of the mares and so special in the eyes of the teachers.

I didn't mind being hated by some though, I'm use to it.

So far I've been getting close with Celestia and discovering my purpose of being the next king of their world and one of the hopes of saving her little sister that would be free from the moon in nine years, I am apparently the core of light that is needed to help her let go of the evil inside herself and return to Equestria as the Princess of the Night.

Also that I'm to help discover something called the Elements of Harmony, some powerful artifacts that can purge evil from someone.

I had a feeling she was holding back some details but I was okay with it until she mentioned that the third mate I would have would be that same banished mare known as Princess Luna, who also has met my old man.

Seriously, how is that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna met my father before me; that's kind of unfair because all I know about him is from the journals left behind.

I felt a little betrayed and told Celestia about it a couple days ago, I told her how I felt so alone and used like a toy that was waiting to be broken and thrown in the trash.

I even said to her I doubted that she would want me around for long because of my powers making me look like a monster.

However I was quickly corrected with a slap to the face and a deep scolding from Celestia, her power level is nothing compared to mine but the tone of hurt she had in her voice and the tears trickling her cheeks made me rethink what I have now and just how grateful I should be with having her and Cadance in my life.

I hurt Celestia's feelings by saying my doubts but fixed them immediately with giving her what she wanted at the moment, I allowed to...kiss...and become closer with something I never expected to do with a female in my immortal life.

I allowed her to sleep with me...but that was all we did, nothing further but the Princess of Day admitted that she craved to lose her innocence to me and become my lover before marriage.

Believe me...I was stunned at those words but flattered.

Luckily she understood though, that I wanted to take things slow and progress our relationship like normal couples do in dates and spending time together, she was very understanding and ended our talk with a few smooches before cuddling together in the night because she wanted comfort from being alone for so long.

I would have said no to sleeping together that night but she was very upset and needing a shoulder to cry on...or in her words "I need to cry my love, hold me please"

Yeah I was a little taken back with those words but obliged to being her zone of comfort since no one else could do it.

She said a few stallions tried to be that before but they would go too far and try to get in bed with her with deeper intentions than most would dare not to, I was a little shocked at their intentions of being players but she easily made it so they would not try it again.

Especially since they were reassigned to other kingdoms throughout Equestria.

Anyways school was over now for the weekend and I honestly expected to go home and train a little since it has been difficult with Cadance and Twilight so close to me all the time and Celestia spending time with me as much as she could during the night.

I don't mind it at all, I love spending time with them since I was always alone but I just can't stop training and assume where I'm at in power will be supreme forever; no, I have four more transformations to discover and I still have to gain full control of being at Super Saiyan Six without it taring my body apart.

I mostly train during gym class, and flight class, and early in the morning before school but now I have the weekend off with Cadance and Celestia.

Or at least I thought I did...before discovering that she babysits Twilight on the weekends while Night Light and Twilight Velvet were gone on important business every two weeks.

It was late evening now with Cadance in the living to help Twilight finish her homework while I was in the kitchen making dinner before watching a movie they chose to watch tonight, some sort of romance movie called The Ponybook that is about two ponies falling in love but forget one another from old age, spending years wondering who the other is until they remember and die together in the same bed in the castle they ruled side by side.

Believe me when I say it sounded sappy but I had to open myself up to equestrian culture anyways, plus Cadance was really wanting to sit down with me to watch the movie.

She told me this was basically a first date, which made me nervous since I never went on a date before.

"Okay girls, come and get it" I called out, informing them the food was ready but the wait wasn't long since Twilight ran as fast as she could to get the seat to my right while Cadance followed in a walk.

They both took their seats while the sound of hooves were heard from upstairs but descending quickly, revealing a dressed up Shining Armor with his helmet in his bag.

Basically he was heading out for an away game of Hoof-ball, which was the beginning of the playoffs with his team against the Seaside Talons in the Griffon Kingdom.

He was going to be away for a couple of days but that didn't mean I had to be as cruel as him, I honestly did not want to be his enemy because I have enough of them already.

"Shining there's plenty of food here, help yourself before heading out" I kindly offered, my own generosity going so far that I made him a plate as he stared at me with a blank expression that changed to a slight glare.

"I'm not hungry" he replied then turned away, leaving us again with bad blood but with less tension since he usually insulted me.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him because he is the quaterback of the team and I basically stole his thunder by letting everyone know that I'm some all-powerful being born with vast potential, plus the mares were all into me while leaving him in the aspect of being a ghost in the school.

Something had to be done between him and I, this conflict we have just isn't right.

"I'll be right" I said to the girls, confusing them probably as I left my seat and followed Shining Armor out the door to hopefully make some amends.

I do owe him an apology for threatening him in my super saiyan form and scaring the hell out of him.

"Hey Shining, wait up"

"Leave me alone Shio" he replied as I ran up to him, following in the middle of the night to the carriages that were about a mile away from his house.

He wasn't going to get rid of me that easily.

"Look I know we haven't started off great and I wanted to say I'm sorry for threatening you" I apologized, receiving some form smirk from him as we walked uphill.

"Is that all?" he asked, sounding like an ass as usual but oh wrong he was in assuming that I just had an apology for him.

I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance of his attitude towards me, always so harsh and cold but I still had to try and get him to open up.

It's probably wrong but maybe my suffering will wake him up from being so selfish.

I probably pissed him off now by putting a hand on his side and forcing him to look at me, stopping both of us in our tracks as his fellow teammates passed by and stared at us in confusion.

Now I just had to be firm with him.

"No Shining that's not all" I replied then took a deep breath before continuing "Look I don't have any quarrel with you but YOU seem to be pissed at me even though I only met you less than two weeks ago, okay you need to get over Cadance because you cheated on her and frankly I would deck you for it but I don't want to be your enemy, I am trying to your friend but you are so caught in yourself over whatever it is I did to you"

I stopped right there to hopefully get an answer from him but it only made things worse since he gave a deep scowl in return and acted like the same asshole as usual.

Man, he's a tough nut to crack.

"I don't want to be your friend, I was going to get her back until YOU showed" he pointed out, emphasizing by poking my chest with his hoof.

However...it wasn't over from there.

"I had fans and everypony looking up to me until you came around acting like a god and some super powered freak, I could have won Cadance back but now she's in love with you so don't ever try being my friend; do me a favor and go back to YOUR world and to your parents or whatever family you have"

Oh how much I wanted to punch him now, I was beyond hurt with those words and wanting to knock his lights out at the moment as he turned around walked away, acting all pissed off in assumption that I was spoiled and pampered and came to Equestria because of selfish desires.

I was shedding tears quietly now as he kept walking, my pain of being alone coming back again and tormenting me with every memory of my loneliness.

I clenched my fists and continued.

"I don't have family Shining Armor, I don't even know my parents" I pointed out somberly with my head down but looked uphill to him through the corner of my right eye with a slight glare.

He stopped again and turned his gaze back to me with his eyes slightly wide.

"I never had friends or family and these powers I have are something I would give up just to know who my family is, you think I had an easy life Shining; no, I spent everyday training since I was six years old because I had to get stronger before my father's enemies came and tried to kill me"

That got his attention.

"There is no way that happened, somepony trying to-"

"It did happen" I interrupted him but if words were not going to convince him them it was time to show the real truth on my back, something not even Cadance and Celestia has seen.

I removed my shirt and showed him the massive scarring that happened over the years, most from Xicor while the others are from Omega Shenron, Super 17, or Abaddon: The first of Frieza's kind and powerful enough that I had to go super saiyan six to defeat him.

Shining Armor's gasp caught my ear, I definitely struck a nerve and cracked at his ego while putting the shirt back on and turning around with the same action of crying happening right now.

I felt pathetic for crying but the pain I've dealt with would drive a man insane and now he was about understand my pain with me choking on my words.

"I have FOUGHT so much and protected a world full of judgmental bastards that thought I was a demon, I fought for them so hard that I put my life on the line to ensure the safety of their world because my father's enemies can destroy entire universes"

He seemed to have had a revelation about me now, seeing that I was not some god without having the price of loneliness and suffering; things seemed to have changed between us instantly as he approached and tried to talk.

But I stopped him.

"Don't talk dude, I don't want to hear you pitying me now because the truth comes out, I don't want to hear how sorry you are now because I don't need it, I don't want your sorrow so just go get going before you miss your game"

"Shio hold on man, I didn't-"

"GO SHINING ARMOR" I yelled, casing a startle from the few citizens outside with the sound of my voice before using instant transmission to head back to the house.

I basically left Shining Armor in his own guilt but had to wipe away my tears and get myself in control again before heading back inside the house; nothing a little eternal dragon magic can't fix when you have red and puffy eyes.

I ignored the conflict we had from then on and re-entered the house to the mare and filly finishing up on washing the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge.

My appetite was gone now so it didn't matter, I just wanted to relax and calm down for the night since we would be in the Sparkle residence all weekend; luckily Celestia would make a couple of visits to check up on us and that we have money to get groceries.

"Oh Shio, how did it go?" Cadance asked, knowing what my intentions were but I just shrugged my shoulders and kicked my shoes off before entering the kitchen to help them out.

Cadance was watching me as she dried the plates and levitated them into the cupboard above the sink; I'm still confused as to how they discovered electricity and fridges.

Oh well.

"Oh no you don't mister, you cooked so we'll clean the mess" she said in a somewhat firm tone and nudged me out of the kitchen, forcing me to take a seat on the couch and wait for a couple minutes before starting the movie.

Don't get me wrong though that their movie projectors are ancient compared to earth's now...but I couldn't help using my magic to upgrade the projector and altering the black and white movie to have color.

It's still a projector but a badass one.

"Well this is nice" I said to myself in enjoyment to the moment of peace while laying against the arm of the couch with my eyes closed, feeling my stress wash away again until Cadance surprised me with a slight seating adjustment of scrunching to my side Twilight hopped up to lay in my lap.

She's beyond adorable, I couldn't help but chuckle as she made herself comfortable while the pink alicorn used her wing to put my arm around her back.

Oh yeah...I found out she is an alicorn thanks to Celestia explaining when I asked.

"Everyone comfortable?" I asked, receiving nods from the two as I snapped my fingers to make the candles go out and give us complete darkness during the movie.

Seriously, they use electricity on movie projectors but haven't discovered light bulbs; talk about a weird world if you ask me.

Anyways we started the movie and watched it throughout the night; it was about three hours long and very good in my point of view, even for a romance movie I had a couple of tears coming out as Cadance sobbed into my chest.

Luckily Twilight was asleep after watching half of the movie...thank goodness.

"That...is...so sad but beautiful" Cadance quietly cried into my arm, not even noticing that I wiped away my couple of tears with the collar of my shirt.

"Yeah it is" I agreed, making her laugh for whatever reason before she playfully punched my arm.

"Oh whatever, you didn't cry at all" she chuckled.

I would have told her but being that sensitive is something I don't want to show; however that didn't mean I could not express how I felt about the movie.

"True but that doesn't mean I didn't like it, I thought it was rather good with them sharing their last breath in a kiss" I pointed out but in truth that was the most heart clenching moment of the movie, that very part being the ending made me want to sob even though Cadance was right there.

Talk about sappy.

"Well it's time to get Twilight to bed" I said to break up the teary eyed moment, removing myself from Cadance and holding Twilight with her head in my neck as she mumbled few words I could not understand.

It was probably wrong to break up the moment since those are the kind of moments when couples kiss but I needed to get the feeling back in my legs while preparing for a goodnight's rest in the now brewed storm that arrived during the time of the movie, I was not really sleepy so my intentions would be staying up and keeping an eye on the place while Cadance and Twilight slept.

After putting Twilight to bed, I turned around and headed out the door to spend the rest of the night on the couch while Cadance took the guest bedroom.

I was out but the pink alicorn was at the door and blushing a deep purple as she looked up to me, gazing up to me like something inside her desired more or needed to say something.

I was blushing as well but kept in check with the usual phrase greetings in the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I chuckled nervously, not knowing what to do in an awkward moment like this since relationships are new to me.

Usually she would reply or give me a tight hug but instead just frowned and walked into the guest bedroom, disappointed from the way her expression was now but I don't have a clue at all; man I am so dense in having a relationship.

Well the night was pretty quiet except for the thunderstorm that was raging through the city, winds howling and thunder booming while I removed my shirt and laid on the couch since it was pretty soft.

I was began to drift from thought to thought about my life, basically thinking too much with my hands under my head and my eyes shut at the moment with the darkness as my only companion in the night right now.

I was feeling a little lonely at the moment but my worries about someone breaking in and hurting Cadance and/or Twilight made that change in a hurry.

At least...until someone poked my head.

"Shio"

"Huh?" I responded, opening my eyes to the one that touched me without their energy signature sending my sensory into haywire.

I was a little stunned before realizing no one that powerful is in this world, I felt so stupid and idiotic on the inside while speaking with the one that touched my head.

"What's up Cadance, you should be getting some shuteye" I pointed out as she walked around the couch with a large comforter folded but levitating in her magic, I wasn't sure what she was needing but my mind was rather focused on how she didn't remove the bands in her mane and tails and that she was giving me some sort of puppy dog look.

I was a little worried now, I hope she wasn't in pain or hurting on the inside.

"Yes but it's freezing and I can't get the fireplace going, can I sleep with you tonight?" she replied questioningly then unfolded the comforter, revealing that it was large enough to cover a bull.

I was now blushing in return as she took action without my answer, my cheeks were now hot as her body laid on mine and the comforter covered us both completely with the share of body heat now happening between us.

The house was definitely cold but I was warm now with the mare sighing in enjoyment as she cuddled with me and buried her head in my neck.

To make things more tense for me, she had her tail intertwined with mine while my arms went under her under her unfolded wings that were wrapped around me.

"You're so warm" she said in a whisper but of course I am warm since my ki level radiated my body heat at a temperature of 110 degrees, which is death for a human but I'm not human at all.

Usually doctors would freak out but the danger of me having a fever is slight when I actually reach a temperature of 115, talk about me being a heater.

"I didn't know that" I chuckled, amused by her words but things began to turn for us now.

Things that were going deeper into our starting relationship with her sitting up a little and looking at me so...strangely.

"Shio...you're so different from other stallions"

Okay now that is weird for her to say, technically I am a different species.

"Well I am not a pony remember?" I joked but she shook her head and got a little closer, almost touching her muzzle with my nose as her eyes began to water for some reason.

Was she about to cry?

"No Shio, I mean you're different in so many ways...even though you've been here a few weeks-"

She's referring to me being unconscious as well.

"When I first met you I felt something so weird with you that it scared me, I thought you were another stallion that wants to do a one night stand but you proved me wrong so much, you're nice and sweet to others, kind and gentle and you never turn somepony away when they need help"

Now she's talking about when Spitfire broke her wing and I took her to the hospital, maybe I'm too nice but right now was not the time to think since she was crying now.

I think they were tears of joy.

"When Shining Armor was my coltfriend, he hated how possessive I was and would yell at me or call me names, he ignored me except when other stallions talked to me...then he would call me a slut and not speak to me"

Okay now I really want to kick his ass.

"But you're different...you...treat me so nicely and make me feel safe, I can't imagine what...creature from your world would hate you because you are the one stallion all mares desire but can't have...except me and Celestia because we're your marefriends"

"Cadance what are you saying?" I asked stupidly, wondering still where this was going until she chuckled and wrapped her front hooves around my neck.

I could now feel the heat of her breath on my lips as got closer, creeping along to me as I remained still in nervousness with her heartbeat now matching mine.

"I'm saying, you dummy, that...I'm falling in love with you just like Celestia is"

And like that...I was ripped of the very breath in my body with such a statement from the first girl I like, a very shocking statement but the time of being baffled was not over for I now had eyes the size of dinner plates from what she did next; something I didn't expect from her in a little while.

A kiss...a passionate kiss that proved how bold she was as I closed my eyes and moaned with her, allowing her tongue to slither into my mouth and dominate mine while I sat up and held her head with my right hand while the other was on her back, stroking her and causing both wings to stick up and ruffle uncontrollably.

Celestia kissed me first and now Cadance too, I couldn't be any happier since they were so bold with me and making me feel wanted

I never felt wanted or have a mare falling in love with me, it felt weird for sure but I was too busy exploring the alicorn's mouth as she explored mine and even slid her front hooves down to grab my butt.

Wow she is bold but as long as my tail isn't grabbed then I'll be fine.

"Cadance...just wow" I said in a gasp, unable to say a single word to Cadance as she chuckled before pecking me a few more times and cuddling my neck once again without jabbing me with her horn.

I felt so happy now, Cadance and Celestia were making me happy and...I don't want it to end.

Okay I am definitely falling for them as well and going to do my best to make them happy.

"Goodnight...my saiyan" she whispered, making me laugh before pecking her head and hugging her tightly.

"Goodnight...my pink alicorn" I whispered back and soon drifted to sleep with her.

Somehow I knew things were going to get better for them...and for me.

**And so ends another chapter of the crossover, now I shall work on the others and possibly the other one I'm wanting to publish.**

**Have a good night everypony.**


	6. Ch5 I love you

**Okay people, I have returned and am now working on the newest story everyone is freaking out about because it's molestia in the story.**

**I hope this chapter satisfies you guys and girls.**

**Please do tell me what you think in a review.**

**Now...please enjoy.**

A month, a month now passed by for me as I walked these castle halls with my royal attire made by Celestia herself; royalty was what I am now as I left the inside and entered the courtyard to see my allies training hard with the new gravity spell I discovered in the archives of Canterlot.

I was spending the day with Celestia now but checking up on the guards that were now training in twenty times gravity to become the best warriors they asked me to make them into.

My smile slowly crept as the scene became a little heart warming for they were all newbies waiting to become real guards.

Even Shining Armor was in the guard now and working to become the best while working school still; nothing could be more admirable than seeing him straighten up and actually become a pony of real stature with kindness and care for others.

We still didn't talk but I was surprised to see him sign up for my teachings, I was more surprised to sense that he had the most potential and already had a power level of 20,000.

He was never going to keep up with me but it was still impressive seeing him get stronger so fast; maybe I could even teach him how to use Kaioken in the future.

"Excellent, keep working hard like that" I said aloud but didn't draw their attention even a little.

They were completely focused...just like I wanted them to be.

Once I saw all that, my next reaction was placing my right index finger and middle finger to use instant transmission for my date was about to start.

Yes I was having a date with the Princess of Day in the daytime she makes for her subjects, I was pretty excited too since we spent time together mostly in the castle but now would be having our first date together.

Earning the money was pretty easy with so many of her subjects needing help and my abilities were best for the jobs that needed to be done.

I even got paid a couple time by Twilight's parents because Cadance would be away on learning how to be a ruler.

However those moments of the pink alicorn being gone were hard on Twilight, hard enough that she cried and I would spend those specific days visiting her in the canterlot room she received upon Celestia's request.

She loved me like a brother but loved Cadance more, that mare was family to her and whenever she left it was impossible for Twilight to study and better herself as Celestia's student.

The only times she would calm down would be me holding her to she fell asleep or saw me go super saiyan.

Surprisingly Twilight loved seeing me go super saiyan, she was in awe of it and always begging me to transform again but I would tell her no because I can't waist energy to transform.

That filly was so disappointed when I said that but it was truth, I had to remain ready for anything because this is a new world and I don't know if any of my enemies could show up at the last second.

Anyways I was back in the throne room, waiting patiently for Celestia as Cadance walked into the room with a big grin on her face and a jittery unicorn hopping right beside her.

I couldn't help but smile at Cadance and Twilight as they approached me.

"Somepony is excited" the pink alicorn teased me, obviously getting her enjoyment of my nervous stature right now since I am going on a date with royalty that is crazy about me.

I just gave her a squinted look before turning away and waiting for the Princess of Day to show up and begin our time together.

Well we already spent time together but this would be different, we would leaving the castle and going down to a restaurant in the city and having a little bit of a stroll while Cadance took care of things in the castle.

To be honest I was worried about Shining Armor trying something stupid to get her back while I was gone but that would be dumb to think since his power level is close to 140,000 when she gets mad, she was literally seven times stronger than him so I had nothing to worry about.

Plus Twilight was with her.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited, it's my first time ever going on a date" I replied nervously while scratching my head, embarrassed at the thought of being only sixteen years old and going on a date with an alicorn that is over 2000 years old and is madly in love with me.

I won't lie, I'm in love with her and Cadance as well but Celestia has a much deeper side of possessiveness every time it was her turn to spend time with me, I was literally smothered by the mare with her snuggling me every chance she got before giving butterfly kisses that I returned to her.

Celestia enjoyed kissing me but enjoyed it more when our lips touched and we were alone in her bedroom; which is something that took me by surprise because she is so mannered and upkeep about her role but will be all lovey dovey with me.

Can't say it's bad because I love her, I just haven't said those words yet to her.

But right now I was beginning to worry that she had forgotten about our date or was standing me up for no longer having feelings for me; fear began to set in as the minutes went by and not one pony came out of the corridor that Celestia should be arriving from for it led to her room.

I could sense her nearby but why was she taking so long, not even a guard or maid came to inform me that she would be late or was cancelling.

_"Celestia?" _I questioned in the back of my mind but there was no point to do such a thing since ten minutes of waiting became twenty, then twenty became forty-five, and finally it became an hour and fifteen minutes that I spent waiting.

Of course I sat in her throne seat after half an hour but once I waited this long I felt like shedding a few tears because it was like earth all over again, I was being fooled into thinking that someone like Celestia could actually have feelings for me.

I only say this because a human acted like she was my friend but after a month she stopped talking to me and made me out to being a monster, making everyone believe that I was a demon and that hurt greatly.

But not as much as she used my feelings; and right now...I felt used again.

After an hour and a half, I finally gave up on waiting for her and left the throne chair to go spend the day myself since I earned so much money for this date.

Twilight didn't see it because she was glaring at the corridor, angry at her teacher for standing me up, but Cadance saw those few tears trickle as I walked out of the throne room with a heavy heart.

Maybe I'm just meant to be alone?

I only say that because if Celestia was doing this then it was only a matter of time before Cadance would hurt me, would break me and shatter my feelings like the humans did.

Call me crazy but I think Broly had the right idea: be a monster of ultimate power and make the weaker beings fear you because they wouldn't dare hurting you.

"Shio hold on, maybe she's-"

That was all I heard before using instant transmission, disappearing from the castle but reappearing in the city with the upper class startled or staring at me.

What does it matter, they can stare at me all they want because I am a monster and will live alone...forever.

"Guess I should get some food" I said to myself and padded the pouch tied to my belt, making sure it was still there before wiping my tears away and walking down the streets I barely know.

Cadance Pov

Just like that, Shio was gone and upset about my aunt standing him up.

"Shio" I whispered to myself with a deep sadness for my coltfriend, feeling so sorry for him because his entire life became my knowing when touched my hoof and showed his power, all his pain, all his sorrow, all his suffering; it was all my knowing now and I knew exactly how he felt at the moment because Celestia has been making him so happy until now.

He felt used again, his feelings torn apart and it made me worry that he would assume I would do the same.

But I wouldn't because I am in love with him, I love him so much that I would give my everything to him right now; lust and love are somewhat the same but still different and I felt both every time my eyes stopped on the saiyan god that is so kind and gentle to me, not to mention so friendly and caring to others even if they hate him.

I felt so bad for him now as Twilight waited still, her focus was not budging and I couldn't blame since she loved Shio and saw him as a second brother, she loved that saiyan so much that his time to sleep while babysitting was not alone because she would hop into the bed he slept in just to get a good snuggle with him.

That unicorn loves Shio...and now it angered her to see him hurt; which implied to me that she saw him crying.

And you know what...I was angry too.

"Come on Twilight, let's go" I said in a sharp tone, hinted with the heat of my anger while walking through the corridor to find out why my aunt had stood up the most handsome being in all of Equestria, had hurt him just now with just her silence and not even having a guard inform him if the date was cancelled.

"Twilight you hush while I talk to her" I ordered and received a nod from the filly as we came upon the alicorn's doors, stopping in front of the large wooden doors that were painted a gold color.

We were supposed to knock but seeing Shio shed tears made me so angry that I didn't care if she got mad for barging in, I only cared about finding out why my Shio was heartbroken just now.

"Aunt Tia" I said in a loud tone after opening her door, startling the alicorn that was...READING A BOOK!

Oh I am pissed off now.

"Cadance you surprised me, why are you-"

"Aunt Tia do you what day it is today?" I asked, interrupting the mare and receiving a look of confusion from her as I glared deeply in frustration of what she has been doing when she should have been ready for her date with Shio.

I may be young but seeing all this made me want to explode on her.

"Cadance why do you look angry?" she asked carefully while sitting up from her big pillow by the fireplace, approaching me now as I gritted my teeth and felt the flare of my magic begin to pulse in my horn.

Fortunately I had it under control and saw that this would be more devastating if I told her in a calm tone.

Which I did.

"I'm angry because you hurt Shio"

"Hurt Shio, how?" Celestia questioned which told me she was oblivious or had forgotten about her date with him tonight.

It doesn't matter, she messed up and needs to fix hurting my saiyan.

"Today is your date Aunt Tia, he was ready and waited for an hour and a half but you didn't show up at all; now he probably thinks you stood him up and don't like him anymore because he teleported out of the castle...crying" I explained but being calm about it was impossible with the mare now expressing shock as I backed away to keep myself under control.

The Princess of Day, my adoptive aunt, was now stunned of what I just said to her; conclusion came to the mind of castle ruler as she weaved around us to reach her wardrobe that flew open with the use of her magic.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I FORGOT OUR DATE, OH I HOPE MY LOVE WILL FORGIVE ME; CADANCE PLEASE WATCH THE CASTLE WHILE I'M GONE"

Oh my gosh, she forgot her date with Shio, Celestia forgot something and she never forgets; this was truly shocking while watching the mare run back and forth to dress herself and work on her mane.

But still...she forgot and that's...insane to know.

Back to Shio

"I'm sorry sir but we don't allow...your kind...in our establishment; only animals eat outside"

"Excuse me...I'm the future king so watch your mouth"

"Ha ha ha ha, I highly doubt that; Princess Celestia is the mate of pony that is rumored to be dashing and incredibly handsome, YOU are a furless ape that talks so do be a smart animal and leave"

Shock, utter shock was what rushed through me as the hurt became worse with this jerk kicking me out of his restaurant; nothing could have been more embarrassing now for I am the future king but no one knows me.

I'm a ghost in school and now I know I'm a ghost in Canterlot with my new royalty not being known by others, I was still being treated like garbage with this as my fifth try to find some place to eat, I was kicked out again and now standing in the street with nothing but the insulting whispers of upper class ponies and the night sky gleaming down to keep me company.

If I was not so kind I would have let go of my control and allowed myself to go great ape...just to show them what a real monster is.

"Where to now?" I asked myself but nothing came to mind since my emotions were crushed and the city was treating me like garbage, seeing me as a wild animal that needs to be put down put in a cage.

Just how much was I going to be hated, would my life get any better with all this happening?

There was no answer while walking down the street and heading into what looked like a town garden, I wasn't sure since it was dark and I was partially blinded by the flow of tears that were no longer held back.

I didn't sob or whimper, I just quietly shed my tears over the small pond that was in front of me and watched my reflection ripple.

Seeing myself didn't make it any better, it only made things worse for I was seen as a monster on earth and now seen as an animal in Equestria; nothing could help me deny that I am not a monster or animal, I was beginning to think they were right at the moment.

But it wasn't just that, it was also the fact that I felt alone in the world and lost without anyone to guide me, I've been guiding myself since I could remember when I turned five and the Eternal Dragon Council said I had to remain on earth.

I was taken care of by them but never got to meet my real family, I was a child with masters teaching me to use magic but they didn't give a damn about my feelings, they only cared that I got stronger.

At least until I had a tantrum and they saw that I was too dangerous to be kept in the realm of eternal dragons.

"What...am I, am I a person at all, or a monster, or an animal, JUST WHAT AM I!?" I asked angrily to the moon, begging for someone to give me an answer right now and to enlighten me just what my purpose was of being in a world full of talking ponies.

It was like that for a couple minutes until I yelled to the sky for an answer from the one man I knew could tell me.

My father...Goku.

"GOKU, ANSWER ME DAMMIT, JUST WHAT AM I BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T WHAT TO DO NOW, YOU'RE MY FATHER SO ANSWER ME, TELL ME WHAT I AM!"

Nothing, not a single word passed through my ears as I waited for him or anyone else to speak and give me the answer I need, I was stuck alone in the dark now with my time outside of the castle being two hours of loneliness and heartache; which is something I'm use to but right now it hurt so much more because it was done by a mare that I have fallen for and was going to tell her that...I love her.

Unfortunately that was not going to happen, I was stood up by her and now sitting on the bridge while listening to a mare and stallion pass by with laughter in their voices.

At least their happy but when would I be happy?

"Shio"

Huh, did someone call my name, where was it coming from?

"Who's there?" I asked curiously with no worries since their power level was nowhere close to mine, wondering just who it was that spoke until the next reaction of this recognizable voice being a gentle hug to my neck and a pair of soft lips that surprised me.

But I recognized those lips anywhere...so why was she here now?

"Shio I am so sorry, I forgot our date, please don't be angry" Celestia beckoned, her voice full of fear as I turned around to the mare that was staring back at me with a weak smile and releasing me from her front hooves that were around my shoulders.

I didn't believe it was her at first, I wanted to deny it and say it was just an illusion as the heartache increased.

At least until she touched my lips with hers for a few moments and nuzzled my neck last.

"My love I forgot and I'm so sorry"

"You...forgot?" I asked, receiving a furious nod from the alicorn while her wing unfolded and wrapped around my back to pull me close.

I felt better but couldn't believe that she actually forgot, so it wasn't that she didn't have feelings for me at all, she just forgot and was right now trying to make it up by smothering me.

Most guys would probably be angry but I was glad she forgot, I was glad for that because it meant she really had feelings for me and I could tell the mare how I truly felt for her.

That I am in love with her, just as much as I am in love with Cadance.

Said alicorn with complete worry as we stood in the moonlight.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad...no way, I'm glad you forgot because I was beginning to think you just didn't like me anymore" I replied happily, admitting the truth basically that was great for me but became bad at the moment of her giving me a slight glare.

I could tell that I insulted her feelings and she was mad now before reacting with turning and facing me, followed by pushing me against the bridge railing and pressing her chest against mine.

She smelled like roses...and it was an incredible smell that glazed my sense of smell as she spoke in a tone that was firm but also full of hurt.

"My feelings for you go deeper Shio, ever since I made that deal with your father I waited out a millennia for you to arrive and I don't regret it for I am in love with you, do you understand...I love you"

I could not believe what I just heard from Celestia, she said those three words Cadance said to me and was meaning them completely with not a hint of restraint in the emotions I sensed in her.

It was too much to process as the alicorn pulled me close with her wing, I wanted to cry so badly because I felt something a little more special with her and it was something that could not be taken away now that I know Celestia loves me.

Make no mistake, I love Cadance just as much but with the Princess of Day I felt closer by only a little because she seemed to understand what I was going through.

She knew I was alone and hurting on the inside every day because my presence in this world made most of the ponies fear me or insult me behind my back, just like on earth; nothing was normal for me and she could see that behind my iron wall of bracing hardships that there was someone behind that wall, sitting against it with his head buried in his knees and crying until there were no more tears.

It sounds pathetic but being thrown away, alone, and shunned makes you feel so much.

Others would probably laugh at these feelings I had but Celestia would not, she would comfort me in my most pathetic moments and has been since I finally opened up to her weeks ago; pain was all I felt until she said I had love now and it was from her and Cadance.

I realized that now and felt nothing but tears of joy pass down my cheeks as I stared into her gentle gaze, staring into those beautiful magenta orbs that were as beautiful as her while my hand reached up to her cheek.

That soft fur so smooth in my palm before she nuzzled it.

I wasn't a romantic but in my heart was the certainty of this bad night now becoming the best night of my young, but also immortal, life.

And with that certainty, I said what I felt to the alicorn.

"Celestia...I love you to"

Wow...that felt good...saying that felt really good.

Unfortunately for me, those words the situation escalate to a more intimate meaning as she smiled a little bigger, bringing herself to a deeper happiness while the night sky began to shroud with falling stars.

Romantic and helpful for the moment she was about to make with me.

"It may be too late to eat but how about we reschedule, you and me having a small picnic" Celestia suggested; which happened to a great idea since I couldn't get inside a freaking restaurant because of the jerks that are upper class.

"Sure thing...Tia" I chuckled but also made her do the same as our lips closed in on one another to bring the moment to it's fullest.

"Well then...will you kiss me under this amazing moonlight my lovely saiyan?"

Lovely saiyan...didn't expect that.

"I was hoping you would ask" I replied.

Once that was said, I took my chance with the mare and slowly planted my lips against hers while my arms went around her neck.

It was at this moment that our sparks flew sky high and my reaction to her tongue glazing mine made me accidently go super saiyan 2 but only made it better with the usual raging aura now being a calming gold that surrounded us with warmth.

It was odd but incredible to feel such passion from the pony as she leaned over with her front hooves on my shoulders, forcing me to lean back on the ledge of the bridge while her moans became a little more aggressive.

After that, my mind became blank with the last thought slowly fading from her love that touched me in lust, one thought that made me determined to be the best thing for Equestria.

_"So this is it, this is what it's like...to fall in love"_

**And so ends another chapter; sorry I haven't uploaded lately but I've been on vacation and doing some things.**

**Anyways I do hope you liked this chapter my friends and fans.**

**Please leave a review.**


	7. Ch6 Mare in the Moon Part 1

**Hello everypony, sorry I am late on this but I was very busy and to finish up some things.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please let me know but for now...enjoy.**

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Come on, come on" I said to myself, enjoying the godlike life I was gifted with while floating above the castle and training a little harder than usual since I had been slacking off.

I had forgotten to train in the last two days and had to make it up by working harder if I wanted to see Goku once more and fight him without having to go super saiyan six to win. Sure I had that advantage but being the super saiyan ten prophecy was not any excuse to slack off on my training, I had to be ready for anything and be become stronger so that I could win a fair fight against my father while remaining at super saiyan five.

Yeah I'm basically overpowered with this prophecy about me but I was still weaker than Goku and had to push myself to higher levels before any real enemies came about. Abaddon was the toughest and the reason I discovered super saiyan six but just that was not enough to make me comfortable with where my power level is at now, I wasn't comfortable at all with having only discovered the first six when I still had four more to achieve.

I had to become a super saiyan ten before this almighty darkness, King Kai told me about, appeared to destroy me and takeover the universe.

But I'm only sixteen and going super saiyan six is killer on my body, it tears me apart with so much power and the fact that I had yet developed the proper growth to go further in achieving the next transformation.

Time was all I had right now in waiting to reach my true power, patience is all I can have with myself while working to be what dad needs me to be before this darkness arrives whenever.

Hopefully in a long time, when I'm trained and at my full potential.

"NOT YET" I yelled while ducking from a right hook that my clone was lucky to have come that close my cheek. It grazed my skin with only the wind before I dodged another attack from him and the three other clones that surrounded me right now.

I was in full blown training and going on eight hours of practice with guards or maids coming and going as they watched me. Cadance and Celestia didn't know about until after lunch and watched me the last two hours of sparring against the four clones I created with my eternal dragon magic but were more powerful than me.

They were only more powerful because I got Celestia's permission to absorb some of the energy from her sun and give it to the clones so that I could spar against someone that is stronger than me.

I was pushing harder though with my tardy of training by using a gravity spell to pull me at 115,000X the gravity while fighting four clones that were evenly matched at 380,000,000,000

I was just reaching a peak of 375,000,000,000 and at the disadvantage of gravity pull thanks to the spell.

Being 5,000,000,000 under against them would seem nothing to others but to me it was a huge difference and I was severely struggling to keep up against he four of them without losing my cool and just going super saiyan to end quickly.

But that would be cheating.

"Man...I...am exhausted" I panted while wiping the sweat off my brow, figuring to call it a day since it was 2:00 in the afternoon and Celestia was wanting to spend time after finishing her work.

Once I decided that, I made the clones disappear and began my descent.

"Finished my love?" Tia asked.

"Oh yeah" I panted before taking a big drink of the water Cadance brought for me. I literally swigged that down but left some to pour on my head to cool off a little since it was a warm day in Canterlot.

Resting was something I needed after eight hours of training. I could have fallen down and passed out on the concrete floor without a single worry going through my mind.

However I had to worry when the Princess of the Sun chuckled and her power level was strangely spiking from it's normal rate of 385,000 to 1,000,000 and becoming somewhat threatening.

I don't worry about such a thing but the problem of this was that I lowered MY power level to about 1,000,000.

Before I could even turn around ask how Tia just got so strong, I was thrown into a gust caused by the flap of her wings and had to recover from it while she giggled.

I was back on guard but kept myself at a low rate of power as the alicorn flew towards me but a couple feet away. She was not scary at all but the spike of power startled me and I beginning to worry something was wrong with her since the aura she had was a bright yellow.

Not like a super saiyan's but it was still a cool yellow color.

"Celestia what are you-"

"I am training with you my love. Your father trained me and Luna during his stay and taught us what he knows, but now I crave to spar with you" she explained to me.

Okay now I was astonished of this alicorn and feeling stupid for underestimating her capabilities. She had been hiding her true power all along and was now wanting to train with me even though her guards were watching and Cadance was...eating a bag of popcorn.

_"Seriously, is she actually enjoying this?"_ I asked myself in the back of my mind, pondering just how much the pink alicorn enjoyed violence before the Solar Princess made the first move.

"Here I come my love" she proudly stated then charged me with all her speed.

I was stunned out how bold she was while countering her charge with my own and landing with a standoff of her hoof against my fist. I couldn't decide whether to make her stop or to allow this since she is my marefriend and trying to spar with.

But there is one thing for certain...I was liking this feisty side of hers.

"LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER YOUR FATHER HELPED ME DISCOVER" Celestia yelled and made herself focus harder on the outburst of her power level that now doubled.

I couldn't help but smirk at her while evening mine to hers before commencing a sparring session with one of my true loves; which would get pretty interesting since I don't know a thing about her style of fighting or any of her attacks.

Plus I needed someone for a sparring, even if they much weaker than me.

"Alright Tia...HERE I COME" I retorted and we both took off into the skies between Canterlot and the town called Ponyville. Our auras clashed in a duel of ricocheting off one another and left multiple shockwaves that would have destroyed the castle if we were any closer.

She was good, really good and I loved my Solar Princess even more now for she was not a princess that was spoiled and upkeep; no...she was a fighter and I loved every second of it.

"Take this!" she screamed angrily, letting not a shed of regret in her heart of trying to hit me.

I was quick though and dodged in time, only to reappear behind her and attempt an aura repulse. I wasn't going to actually hit her, I love her and it would be wrong on so many levels to punch a mare...especially when it's one of my true loves.

However she dodged my repulse and appeared behind me. I was impressed but now we were in a repeat of disappearing behind one another and trying to knock eachother away from behind.

"Impressive Tia, I never expected you to be a fighter" I complimented but she didn't acknowledge it at all. She was completely focused on beating me even when the advantage was mine.

To make it worse...I was getting turned on by this.

"GET HIM AUNT TIA" Cadance screamed, followed by more ponies cheering but they were all leaning to Celestia winning this sparring match as we stood off with fist to hoof.

Of course I wasn't trying to hit her, I was only blocking her attacks and waiting for the right time to strike without hurting her.

"Got ya" I said then deflected her attack, startling her with my quick alternative of attacking her with the same aura repulse that was successful this time.

She only yelped from being startled but recovered in a backflip that caused the concrete to crack. I was very proud of her for keeping up so far and had to acknowledge that since she is fighting her fiancé.

"Excellent baby, I am quite impressed to see you pushing so hard, I'm even more impressed that you were hiding your true power; my father trained you well" I yelled out and crossed my arms to like a badass in front of everyone.

The match was already over but the Solar Princess wasn't going to give up just yet, I could see it in her eyes as that yellow aura rapidly grew.

She was strong for a pony but something was telling me I was about to regret this. And I was definitely right when she slightly hovered off the ground and flared a deep red aura while cupping her hooves.

Celestia was now clenching her teeth and generating Ki, not magic but actually Ki and it was rising with her power level.

"What the hell?" I whispered after sensing her power level spike to 20,000,000 and the Ki orb was ranging to about 5,000,000. That was more than enough to destroy a world if it the ground.

"KAIOKEN X20" the princess howled as I became terrified and took precautions to ensure everyone's safety. I quickly focused my magic and distorted the Ki of Equestria so that I could make it strong enough to handle this battle.

This was entirely unknown to Celestia but what I did was make a super saiyan five clone and have him fuse with the core of the world, making Equestria as strong as me at super saiyan five.

"Good" I said but doing that took alot out of me for the clones I make are pieces of me.

I was exhausted from doing that but still had to endure Celestia's oncoming energy. Her attack was definitely a Kamehameha but I powered up quickly and absorbed it so that the explosion didn't destroy anything or anyone.

"She's putting her all into beating me, good job baby" I whispered to myself.

However the battle was over now. I was victorious in the end and she was exhausted from using that Kamehameha with two-thirds of her energy poured into it.

I felt how tired she was from the connection we have, she had used enough and could barely stand after giving it her best shot. I was glad though that she would go all-out on me because I wanted her or Cadance to be able to fight me if, by a miracle chance, I became evil.

Nothing made me happier than descending to my Alicorn of the Sun and giving her a passionate kiss as a reward for trying her best.

"I still lost" she chuckled.

"Yes but you fought me with everything you had and I am proud of you for doing that; nothing could make me happier than knowing one of loves is so strong and willing to spar against me with everything she's got"

Yeah that sounded pretty cheesy but I'm 23 years old now so that teenager attitude about mushy stuff is gone, I'm a grown man now and this kind of stuff is what makes us more intimate.

Now I just had to man up and accept the next time she offers hers innocence to me. I was stupid for temporarily declining but I told her my reason was that this Princess Luna I am supposed to save should have a chance at something like that, I'm certain she would want the same chance and they both understood it very well.

Seeing Celestia and Cadance accept waiting was a shocker to me when I turned eighteen.

"So now that we are done, how about some lunch?" I suggested and received nods from the two mares. After getting that approval, we stood back up and headed inside to clean up and eat before spending the together and just relaxing.

But to my dismay I had a letter appear in front of us and unravel itself with the recognizable writing of my best friend/ sister to me...Twilight Sparkle.

"Another letter, must be for a missing book" Cadance chuckled, which was probably right since letters from the purple unicorn were mostly about books missing from their respective places.

However it was not something to laugh about this time when Celestia's expression of happiness changed to a very determined look.

Said mare in a serious tone now.

"Cadance go prepare the chariot for Twilight and Spike, it's time"

Now most would not understand what she was saying or implying but only Cadance and I understood what she meant and knew this was not going to be an easy thing to do.

Without a salute or nod, Cadance gave me a quick peck on the lips and took off in flight to the chariot room that was two stories above us. I already knew my role in this part and only waited for the mare to finish writing her letter to Twilight so that I could know what needed to be done.

"My love I want you to go with them to Ponyville, you know what to do in this matter...right?" she questioned.

I nodded in return but spoke it to make sure we were on the same track.

"Yeah baby, help her make friends but not just any friends, the ones that are able to wield those Elements of Harmony you told me a long time ago" I replied and received her nod in agreement.

With nothing left to say I made my way back into the castle to get cleaned up and prepared for the mission I had preparing for the last seven years.

I was maybe an inch away from entering the castle but was stopped by Celestia's wing wrapping around my back and her forcing me to turn around. It through me off guard since she never did such a thing but the touch of her lips made that change as the guards returned to their posts.

We now stood there with our lips together, caressing the other while our tongues gently slithered and wrestled. I was so deep into the long kiss that I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close.

After a couple minutes of this, I finally released myself from the alicorn but kept her close with her head on my chest and our tails intertwined for the moment before I had to get ready and leave.

"Please my love, please be safe and bring my sister home, she deserves you as well and I don't want her to remain in the darkness" Celestia beckoned as I stroked her neck, smoothing my palm over her soft fur while pecking her head.

But now that this was all happening, the fate of Princess Luna now rested on my shoulders...but I wasn't going to let my Celestia down, I was going to bring her home...even if it killed me.

"I promise to bring her home baby, I won't let you lose her a second time" I replied.

After that...I began my role as a protector and Equestria's future king...by saving a princess from herself.

**Time Skip/ One Hour Later**

"Come on you two, enough arguing" I said in annoyance while landing, however wishing that Twilight and Spike would get quiet since the last twenty minutes of my life consisted of them arguing over what needed to be done on the Summer Sun Festival.

We were basically in Ponyville now and I was beyond glad that we were since they didn't shut up about Celestia's orders. Twilight was being pretty ignorant about the whole situation with the Mare in the Moon legend that she told me about. I already knew of the legend and right now she thought it was to stop Nightmare Moon when in truth it was to save Princess Luna from herself and give up the darkness that plagued her a thousand years ago.

"Thank you sirs" the purple unicorn said to the two guards, receiving proud snorts from them as I hopped off and snacked on an egg sandwich since my lunch was interrupted.

But the arguing was still not over between her and Spike.

"Maybe the ponies of Ponyville have some interesting things to talk about?" Spike questioned while watching a pink mare walk our way. She was pretty cute I admit but I'll admit many things since honesty is something I had to learn over the years with Cadance and Celestia.

"Come on Twilight, at least try" the baby dragon urged Twilight, making her feel uncomfortable with this friendship thing since she folded her ears down and leaned away while staring at him.

I just watched her the whole time and waited for a response.

Surprisingly she nervously smiled and gave it a shot for the first time in her life. I was kind of shocked since so many ponies offered to hangout with her or go do whatever girls do but she would turn them down over books.

"Uh...hello" she greeted.

"What's up?" I added and we were thrown for a loop with the earth pony hopping six feet in the and gasping so deeply. She was wide eyed and shocked for about five seconds before taking off in a blur that we had to duck from.

After seeing her disappear I did the same brow raise like Twilight, confused as much as her over what just happened.

"Well that was interesting alright" she pointed out.

"Define interesting because that was weird and I know weird since I am the only one of my species in this world" I said then began the walk with her to wherever was next.

Spike wasn't too happy about this little encounter since the sigh leaving his breath was not a happy one. I couldn't blame him since the pink mare that was just here made the weirdest response to Twilight and I saying hello to her.

_"What a strange place"_ I thought.

Eventually we got out of town and were walking along to some farm pony's place that was on Spike's list. That little dragon always had stuff written down and was diligent on his work, he literally was Twilight's disciple but had a more fun attitude with him.

Now if only Twilight could learn to be a little more like that, then we would be having no trouble or worry about her being anti-social.

But for now we had a long way to go before Nightmare Moon showed up.

"Number one, The Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres" Spike stated as we entered the farm.

I was pretty impressed with the place being so well kept but for some reason I felt a warm spot in my chest while looking around and seeing all the stuff that was back on earth. The pigs were engorging themselves to whatever, there were bails of hay stacked together, a big red barn that was not in any shape of falling apart, and most of all there were trees all over the place but they were apple trees.

It may be pathetic to think and feel this but seeing such a farm reminded me of being back on earth with the wilderness as my only friend while surviving in an old barn that was abandoned a long time ago.

Seriously...all I had for friends was the wilderness and the animals that inhabited it.

"Shio...you okay?" Twilight asked but I didn't answer her since the next step of this nostalgia was to turn away and hide the tears that wanted to escape my eyes.

I quickly sucked it up and showed no more signs of being emotional while hearing some girl sound like a farmer.

"YEEHAW" was what I heard before turning to my right and seeing an orange earth pony that had a hat on and three apples for a cutie mark. She had a very determined look on her face while running towards the apple tree that was in front of her, almost like she was going to ram it but that would be crazy to think.

Right?

Well fortunately she didn't headbutt it, she only turned 180 and kicked her hind legs at what was close to the stump of it. I was staring in confusion until the tree shook and every apple in that specific tree fell into four baskets below with not a single one missing or falling out.

"Impressive" I said as she put one hoof over the other and stood tall in pride of her work.

She was a hard working mare, I could see that and knew that from her power level being above Twilight's but it ranged in the category of strength and stamina while the purple unicorn's is based off speed and energy.

I would say the orange mare was right now at 4000 while Twilight was just above 3300.

"She seems to be friendly" I said then looked down to Twilight, seeing her not so fond of the idea of trying again to make a friend. She looking up to me to imply that she did not want to try and make friends with the mare, she only wanted to continued with the preparations and focus on Nightmare Moon returning.

However I am a big brother to her and didn't allow the chance to pass her by. I nudged my head in the direction of the farm pony, implying that this was a proper opportunity to have a friend other than Spike, Celestia, Cadance, and me.

After a few more seconds of contemplating it, she finally gave up on changing my mind and accepted defeat with a deep sigh.

"Let's get this over with" she said with her head hanging low, followed by walking slowly to approach the mare with me and Spike at her side.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle" she greeted with an actual smile, one that was forced surprisingly.

If that's the case then something big is going to happen in Ponyville today.

"And I'm Shio" I greeted as well but stuck my hand out for handshake; which I got but she had a surprisingly good grip on my hand and Twilight's hoof.

But the funny part was seeing Twilight in traction mode from the mare shaking her hoof so strongly.

"Well howdy-doo Ms. Twilight and Mr. Shio, a pleasure making your acquaintances. I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends...especially you handsome" the farm mare greeted in return.

She was friendly and that was a very good thing since Twilight needed more than four friends, but the last part kind of made me blush since it was directed to me and she was giving me that seductive look with her eyes fluttering.

She's a beautiful mare but I'm already taken.

"Friend...actuallyyyy I-"

"So what can I do you for, especially you Mr. Shio?" Applejack finished with a wink but the second one she gave was for me and causing my head to feel hot at the moment.

I was turning beet red now and hearing Spike snicker about it, which was amusing but also annoying in some way as he helped Twilight stop the traction mode she was in and laughed quietly.

Of course we gave a slight glare at the baby dragon until she cleared her throat and answered for us both.

"Well I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration while Shio is here to keep an eye on me and Spike, and you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure sugar are, would like to sample some?" Applejack offered but I wasn't so sure that it was an offer meant for all of us since she looked at me with that same look.

Seriously what is up with this mare, did she just get a big crush on me.

"Well as long as it doesn't take too long" Twilight answered for us but the first half of her sentence was not even said since Applejack took off in a mad dash and left us kind of confused as to why she took off like that.

Kind of rude if you asked me.

But we found out why real fast when the she used a triangle to get everyone's attention. Only problem though is that she drew the attention of a huge crowd that was at work on the farm.

"SOUPS ON EVERYPONY" she yelled, causing a massive rush of ponies to come at us and make my eyes go wide in startle.

"Uh oh" I said then scooped Twilight by her stomach and grabbed Spike with my tail, followed by floating up quickly and escaping the massive rush by placing ourselves at a table before all the seats were gone.

Now the only wonder is where Applejack came from after we sat down, under the table maybe?

"Now why don't I introduce ya'll to the apple family" she said but this family of hers was much bigger than I expected since every pony was staring at us, mainly me because they were all mares and not a single stallion or colt was in plain sight.

Luckily Twilight spoke for us.

"Thanks but we really need to-"

Unfortunately for us the farm mare was stubborn and not letting us go until we tried the treats that are named after her family members.

Oh well, might as well eat something since my stomach has been growling at me over an hour now.

"This here is Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Allen, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple"

After that I was beyond dizzy with Applejack bombarding us with so many names without taking a breath. I was literally on the ground with swirls in my eyes as she finished and Twilight was checking on me by waving a hoof over my face.

"Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith"

"Shio you okay?" the purple unicorn asked but I was muttering to myself as this all happened, muttering for no apparent reason and drawing attention from the mares while Spike just ate some of the treats they offered.

But the torment wasn't over from there, Shenron have mercy.

"Up and at'em Granny Smith, we got guests" Applejack said to the green mare that was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, stirring the mare from her nap while I stood up and shook my head furiously to shake off the massive family name confusion.

It took the old mare a minute to approach but that's how old age works.

"Why, Ah'd say they're already part of the family" Applejack stated, causing Twilight to spit out whatever was shoved in her mouth.

"Ah well I can see the food situation is handled so we'll be on our way, right Shio?" Twilight quickly said in our peace and I was agreeing with her since the mares were getting a little too close to me for comfort.

"OH YEAH, FOOD IS GREAT SO LET'S GO" I yelled out but in truth had not even tried an apple.

We were both agreeing but the apple family was a little distraught that we said it was time for us to take leave. They were actually saddened at those words and frowning about it.

Man...are all ponies so emotional.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" someone asked in a very cute voice, which made this harder to do since it sounded like a filly and neither of us could deny a filly the satisfaction of having us for company now.

"Who said that?" I blurted out while poking up from the crowd and saw that it was the one called Applebloom. She was staring at Twilight with bug puppy eyes and a lip quiver to add the cuteness, making it hard for the purple unicorn to say no and express a slight sadness at having to leave.

"Sorry...but we have an awful lot to do" she replied.

Now the situation only became worse.

"Aaaaawwwww" the crowd said in unison and made Twilight bite down her lip over the matter. She was now staring back and forth at both sides of the crowd as I got free and joined her.

But my escape didn't last long since she caved into their moping.

"Fine" she groaned and the entire crowd cheered that we were staying for their brunch, leaving me no choice but to fly above them and remain afloat so the mares didn't attack me.

**Time skip of Brunch**

Eventually we got through brunch but I was mentally exhausted and full while walking down the path that led back into Ponyville.

Well at least Spike is optimistic.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather" Spike said and checked off being at Sweet Apple Acres, then looking back at me and the purple unicorn to see we were both hanging our heads low and moaning in annoyance, also that the day is far from over.

"Uuuuhhh...I ate too much pie" Twilight said.

"You and me both, I don't know if-oh crap" I tried to answer but the next thing that came was burping that made itself come out against my will. It was half-burp and half-gargle but the aching stomach was still there as we walked back into town and kept at it with this whole Nightmare Moon thing.

Well for me I was on that mission and the mission of helping Twilight make friends, but now something told me this was an added mission that Celestia passed onto me so she didn't deal with the trouble.

Darn you Tia, you so owe me.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus Pony, named Rainbow Dash, clearing the clouds" Spike pointed out while looking up to the sky.

We looked up with him but the clear skies were not clear at, instead there were clouds all over and we didn't see anyone even trying to clear them.

Speaking of which, how does a Pegasus clear the sky?

"Well she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight implied, receiving nods from the dragon and I.

"Maybe she's clearing them somewhere else?" I questioned, trying to lighten the mood a little and not jump to conclusions like we usually do.

However that was quickly changed when my sensory failed me and I was tackled into a puddle of mud by some sort of Rainbow Blur. I was now completely dirty with my good Crane Style uniforn, Goku's old uniform, covered in dirt.

"Shio!?" Spike and Twilight yelled worriedly as I laid there in even more annoyance of what just happened and listened to the culprit laughing about it.

"Eh...excuse me" she said then finally got off my body but was still laughing about while the two helped me up.

"I'm fine you two" I replied and looked up to the rainbow mane pony still laughing but looking around like she was still searching for something. I don't know what she could be looking for and I didn't really care, all I knew is my good uniform was covered in mud and so was I.

"Let me help you" the mare said then took off in a blur, but she returned with a grey cloud above me and began to bounce on it. I was now being drenched with rain water and so was Twilight since she didn't get out of the way in time.

Spike however did get away and was enjoying the show.

Now I was aggravated with the mare as she looked down at us with that same innocent smile.

"Oops I guess I overdid it"

"Ya think" I said aloud but she didn't hear me. She was now pondering something.

Uh...how about this" she said and before we could react, we were being surrounded with a small tornado made by the Pegasus.

Said mare while we got dry real fast from her tornado.

"My very own, patented, rainblow dry; no, no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome" this mare continued but now she was completely boasting about it and starting to piss me off with her actions just going from bad to worse.

But why was she now giving us a weird look before falling over in laughter, followed by Spike doing the same.

I didn't know why since my hair was back to it's spiky form and my clothes were dry. I had to say it was nicely done until I turn and looked at the annoyed purple unicorn.

"Oh...that explains it" I said.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash" Twilight guessed right since the Pegasus stood back up and acted proud of herself.

"The one and only" Rainbow Dash replied then floated up and stared down at Twilight with a grin "why, you heard of me?"

Now the drama kicks in.

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the skies clear" Twilight complained but I was with on this one since Rainbow Dash laid down on the same cloud she used to drench us.

Fortunately I didn't have to remind her about making friends since she sighed about and made herself a little more friendly.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Shio, and the princess sent us to check on the weather"

"Much better sweetheart" I whispered then stroked her head, acknowledging her attempt with positive reinforcement like Celestia and Cadance suggested I should to if we were to get positive outcome for her making friends.

Now if only Rainbow Dash was as friendly.

"Yeah, yeah that'll be a snap, I'll have it done in a jiffy just as soon as I'm done practicing" the blue Pegasus replied while waving a hoof at us, before getting herself comfortable once more on the cloud.

Twilight and I looked at eachother on that one, agreeing this one wasn't going to be as cooperative but we still had to try and make the best of her acquaintance.

"Practicing for what?" we asked at the same time.

Rainbow Dash acknowledged definitely acknowledged that. She turned over on the cloud and pointed at a poster that was on someone's house but the date on it was definitely tomorrow.

"The Wonderbolts; they're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my stuff" she explained while doing some clockwise turns.

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight questioned with a smirk on her face.

_"Oh boy"_ I thought while rubbing my head, knowing that look of her face meant she had a plan just come to her. I was a little worried now since she always had that same smirk before devising a plan to get Cadance and I to have a day alone without anyone interrupting, sometimes Celestia and I but either way it was trouble since it involved her getting into trouble at the end.

"Yup" Rainbow Dash answered, fueling Twilight's idea and making me want to leave before anything bad happens.

Said unicorn in a melancholic tone, leading the Pegasus with her words.

"The most talented fliers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them" Rainbow Dash continued.

And here comes the trouble.

"Pfft, please, they'd never accept a Pegasus that can't keep the sky cleared for one measly day"

"Oh crap" I said to myself but technically Spike heard me and hiding behind me now as Rainbow Dash started to glare at her.

Now it was a challenge.

"Hey I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat" She replied but Twilight had her head turned away and was winking at me to tell us the plan was working. I just sighed in response and shook my head in disapproval.

Now like she would listen to me anyway.

"Prove it"

"Uh oh" Spike said, knowing with me what was about to happen when the Pegasus growled at us then took on the skies.

I had to admit she was fast for a pony with a normal power level, probably ranging about 3850 but it was all based on speed and anger. She was definitely a hot head that didn't like to be challenged.

I just stood there and watched her take the clouds out with the touch of her hooves. It was pretty cool seeing her take the clouds out and finish with a loop before floating down and giving herself satisfactory for proving Twilight wrong.

Unfortunately she made herself fall for Twilight's bait, but I think the unicorn regretted saying what she said since her jaw was agape.

"What I tell ya, ten seconds flat; ha, I'd never leave Ponyville hanging" the Pegasus pointed out.

"Impressive" I said, drawing her attention from Spike and Twilight.

"Thanks, ya know for a weird creature, you're pretty cute" Rainbow Dash responded then gave me a wink that made the flush form across my cheeks once more. Now I was being flirted with by her when I was already flirted with by Applejack and most of her family.

Does it ever end?

"Ha, ha, ha, you should see the look on your face; ha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hangout some more"

"Yes" I whispered in victory over this. I was quietly glad that the Pegasus was befriending her even when she was acting like a hermit.

But the meeting didn't last much longer since she took off to wherever and Spike now decided to take it upon himself to point out the obvious.

"Wow, she's amazing" he said while bouncing her now poofy mane in his claw, chuckling over it until she walked away. Now he set his sights of annoyance on me while I was trying to remove the fluff that was in my tail this whole time.

"And she has a crush on you" he chuckled, receiving my slight glare as we walked.

"Hush Spike" I groaned but he didn't, he only kept at it and I was not going to hear the end of it for the rest of day probably"

Said dragon in a music tone that was all too familiar, but of course children use it when some kid has a crush on someone.

"Shio and Rainbow Dash sitting on a cloud, K-I-S-S-I-N-G; first comes love, then comes marriage, last comes a foal in a pony carriage"

**Now in Town Hall**

"So what's next Spike?" I asked curiously while looking around in curiosity of the place, seeing that things were going good so far as he wrote on the scroll.

"Decorations" he replied but to my surprise it was not crowded or a mess, it was actually going good.

Now to see who's running it.

"Yes the décor is coming along nicely, this oughta be quick. I'll be in the library in no time" Twilight pointed out but everytime she says that then the plans of getting through quickly backfire on us.

"Knock on wood" I said and did so in front of them, confusing the unicorn and dragon of my action but I would tell them later when everything was finished and we could relax from the drama.

"Beautiful indeed" she added.

"Not the décor...her" Spike pointed out, referring to the white furred unicorn that was levitating a yellow silk bow that was untied. I had to admit that mare was very beautiful, more beautiful than all the ponies I have in town so far but she seemed to be really focused on that one thing in her magical grasp.

"No, no, no...oh goodness no" she said through each one that was put in front her. Spike was now lala land with hearts in his eyes and pink hearts literally forming off his body, which was not normal and made worry that this was going a little extreme.

"Uh Spike, you okay buddy?" I asked while waving a hand in front of him but he only responded with a blurt of questions.

"How are my spines, are they straight?" he asked.

Fortunately the mare didn't hear him and we approached with Twilight doing the talking.

"Good afternoon-"

"Just a minute, I am in the zone as were; oh yes, sparkle always does the trick does it now, why Rarity you are a talent" the mare interrupted but it was understandable since she was busy at the moment.

"Rarity huh...so that's her name...nice butt tho-wait what did I just say?" I whispered to myself and thank Shenron no one heard me say that. I had basically stared at the mare's rump and complimented it under my breath. I mean she is beautiful and looks like a nice-SHIO YOURSELF UP.

"Now how may I-WAAAHAHAHAAAA, OH MY STARS DARLING; WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR QUAFIEUR AND-and- and who are you handsome?"

"You gotta be kidding me" I groaned and just basically squinted my eyes at that one. I was now capturing the heart of the white furred unicorn and I didn't even say a word to her; just what is it about me that entices them.

"Oh you mean my mane, well it's a long story; I'm just here to check up on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair" Twilight replied but the look on the mare was somewhat of disgust and shock while staring at her.

Of course after she stopped giving me that seductive look that was making me uncomfortable.

"That makes two of us" I added but it was useless now with the French speaking unicorn now taking it upon herself to help Twilight.

"Out of my hair, what about your hair?" she pointed out before hopping down and nudging the book worm to wherever.

"Wait, where are we going, help" Twilight said but I was only along for the ride on this one. I couldn't do a thing in this since Celestia wanted me to help her make friends, I was just a spectator watching get nudged away while Spike floated strangely and was twirling his tail like the blade on a plane.

"Let's go heart boy, you won't be able to keep up if you're floating at that speed" I said then put him on my shoulder.

**Now at Carousel Boutique**

It was the longest torture I had ever gone through with Twilight. We were stuck inside the mares home/place of business but she was suffering more with all the outfits that Rarity was making her go through as a means to look better in town.

"Make it stop" I groaned while sitting on the couch, begging in my mind for someone or something to come in and put a stop to the dress changing that had gone on for about two hours.

Luckily something did come by and made her change the subject.

"You actually look good with that Twilight" I complimented, however she was not listening to me at all.

"Now go on my dear, you were telling where you're from" Rarity requested before grabbing the two ends that went to the outfit, pulling them so tight that the purple unicorn was having trouble breathing and on the verge of having her eyes explode.

Said unicorn through her wheezing as a tear came out of her eye.

"I've...been sent...from...Canterlot"

"HEY!" I yelled, startled by the fact of Rarity releasing her grip and sending Twilight at me like a slingshot.

Of course we crashed but I was the break in her fall.

"CANTERLOT" Rarity yelled excitedly and began the blurting, also acting out each aspect she pointed out to the best of her ability.

"Oh I am so envious, the glamour, the sophistication, I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it, you and I are going to be the best friends you and I" she said and touched cheeks with the shocked unicorn.

"Yes, score one for Shio" I whispered.

But now it was my turn to be badgered by the mare that was already crushing on me, literally already crushing on me and trying to do whatever to my tail.

"And who are you my good sir, such a euphoric creature with natural handsomeness must make the ladies fall for you; I mean you are very enticing but I have my eyes set on the future king of Equestria, Prince Shio" she complimented but referring to me on the last part told us that she didn't know I was the future king of Equestria.

"Wait, you know the prince but don't know what he looks like?" Twilight asked, receiving a nod from the mare while my sense of ego came in.

"No I don't know his appearance but I do know he is Princess Cadance and Princess Celestia's fiancé, I also know from so many articles that he is said to be a stallion of incredible physique but has a very gentle soul, he is also said to be a powerful warrior with kindness that can't be matched and is mostly regarded as the most handsome pony in all of Equestria...oh I have dreamed of meeting him for years now"

_"I think I have a fan"_ I chuckled in my head.

Obviously Twilight didn't approve of what I was about to do but it was too fun to make the mare act in shock.

"Well don't act shocked Rarity but I am the future king of Equestria, Shio is my name" I pointed out since she had been oblivious this whole time.

However it was probably wrong to do such a thing since she didn't react the way I expected her to; nope, she muttered for probably five seconds before loosing her balance and being caught by me.

"Whoa there Miss Rarity, you okay?" I asked somewhat worriedly since she reacted like that.

Luckily she wasn't out for long and came back to her senses, allowing me to let her go and get some distance from her before the fandom began. I just wished Spike would look so mad at me now.

"Your...Prince Shio...I must be dreaming now" the unicorn sighed but I shook my head at her.

"Nope, you're awake Rarity" I said but that was all I could say before it became awkward.

"Oh your majesty I cannot tell you how much of an honor it is to have you at my home, but I must ask a question that you've probably answered"

"Ask away" I chuckled like the moron I am.

"Do you believe in love at first sight because...I'm feeling it right now"

"SAY WHAT!?" I blurted out, stunned of the question that was also her confession while she turned away for whatever reason. However I was still hanging my jaw open like Twilight as she stared at the outfit on her and acted like the fashionista she is once more.

Said dress maker in her normal voice once more, chiming it basically and letting me process what just happened until Spike grabbed my tail.

"EMERALDS, what was I thinking; let me get you some rubies"

"YEEOW, LET GO OF MY TAIL SPIKE!" I screamed and tried get him to let go but his teeth were sunk into my tail and making the pain only worse as she left for the other room and Twilight made a mad dash for the door.

"QUICK, BEFORE SHE DECIDES TO DYE MY COAT A NEW COLOR"

"GET HIM OFF FIR-HEY, HEY QUIT BITING HARDER YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" I added but she didn't help me out all. Instead Spike and I were dragged outside in a game of tug-of-war that was a match of getting him to let go.

"LET GO BEFORE I-HEY YOU'RE GONNA BITE IT OFF; I GIVE, I GIVE, I GIVE...UNCLE, UNCLE"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

We were now going along the road to wherever Twilight was leading us. I was successful in getting the baby dragon from biting my tail anymore but it resulted in having to get bandages put around the top since he drew blood.

I was royally pissed off at Spike now and keeping my distance by flying above them. My anger had not rocketed in so many years and was now on the verge of exploding if he tried talking to me.

"Come on Shio, I'm sorry okay"

Spoke too soon.

I just responded out of anger with spitting raspberries at him, followed by ignoring the rest of the day and focusing on getting through all the drama of bringing Princess Luna home.

"Focus Casanova and Hot Head, what's next on the list?" Twilight said, which brought Spike back to his senses before responding with standing up on her back and clearing his throat.

"Oh, uh, music; it's the last one" he replied.

"Thank Shenron" I groaned but that was all I got to say before we heard the most enticing sound of chorus in the distance. We were intrigued immediately but I was already flying ahead and deducing that it was the sound of birds making such an amazing tune, which couldn't be easy since birds aren't exactly social and were timid.

But what do I know, Equestria is much more different than from earth.

Eventually we got to area of singing and saw it was a Pegasus that was leading the birds to sing so perfectly. She was a yellow coated Pegasus with a pink mane and tail that was naturally long and very silk-like; talk about frou-frou to have such perfect beauty but something told me she was a naturalist and did nothing to keep such looks.

I had to admit thought, she was cutest mare I had seen all day and was now surpassing Rarity by a mile; not to be judgmental but she was really cute.

Once I stopped looking at her, I looked down to Twilight and Spike poking out of a bush as this all happened.

Unfortunately we heard her voice next and I was intoxicated at how beautiful it was, even if she was speaking to the blue jay that was off tune.

I barely heard what she said and waited for the beautiful singing to happen once, but to my frustration it was not going to happen since the purple coated loud mouth and her sidekick, Captain Bite's a-lot, decided to make themselves appear.

Said unicorn in a loud tone, startling the birds and the Pegasus.

"Hello, oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds, I'm just here to check up on the music and it sounded beautiful"

Now it was the yellow mare's turn to speak, hopefully befriend Twilight in the process and make this easier for me by watching without being noticed by them. I was landing behind Twilight and waiting for a response; however we were both in that awkward moment with the Pegasus staring silently at us, giving nothing but an unintentional silence that made us smile weirdly and look at one another.

Luckily my best friend/ little sister did the greeting.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle...and this is my brother, well best friend but he's been around for so long; anyways his name is Shion"

"Sup, call me Shio if you'd like" I pointed out then did the usual handshake gesture, but that ended bot as planned since she kept slightly leaning away from us. Strange thought because she didn't even see me since her mane was covering her eyes, literally covering her eyes.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked and waited with me for answer.

Unfortunately she kept whispering it and in the end backed away greatly while whimpering.

So we just gave up but in a polite manner.

"Well it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything is in order, keep up the good work" the unicorn finished with a big smile; of course I did the same and followed her with Spike now coming out from behind the bushes.

"Well that was easy, ready to head back guys?"

"Yeah, I need to get prepared for tonight; come on, I'll use insta-"

"A BABY DRAGON!" a high pitched voice called out, interrupting me kind of rudely until I realized it was the Pegasus and she was beyond excited about Spike for whatever reason.

I turned around to the Pegasus and saw where this was going when she charged us, making my eyes go wide and realization become a history repeat of me being knocked down a second time today.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled then jumped out of the way, leaving Twilight to take a headbutt to her flank that was powerful enough to knock her away.

Now it was Spike's turn to be coddled with the ladies, only this time it was more of a motherly thing from the Pegasus.

"I have never seen a baby dragon before, he's so cute" she complimented, fueling the little guy to have a big ego and show it by looking back at our dazed unicorn friend.

"Well, well, well" Spike responded.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Oh he talks, I didn't know dragons could talk; that's just so incredibly wonderful...I...I just don't even know what to say" the mare admitted but I had a few thoughts in mind.

"How about ya tell him to not bite other beings if he knows what's good for him" I pointed out but it was also a threat that caught his attention before Twilight lifted him with her magic. He definitely caught my hint since his gaze was a fearful one while the Pegasus now gander at me, followed by gasping and rushing over in the same blur.

"Who are you, more importantly, what are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Shio and I'm a saiyan god"

"Saiyan god, what's that?" she asked.

**TIME SKIP/ NOW AT THE LIBRARY**

"And that's the story of my whole entire life, well up until today; do you want to hear about today?" Spike asked but asking was irrelevant since this Pegasus, Fluttershy, was listening to him and I during the entire walk to the library.

Twilight was not all having fun with this but she never has fun unless it involves books.

However she didn't have a choice since Celestia requested that she make some friends and I was around to make sure she did while listening to Flutterhy awe over us both.

"Oh yes please, I just love hearing about your life and I about Shio" Fluttershy replied but that was all left to say since Twilight turned 180 in a blur and was acting like the encounter had to end abruptly.

Seriously...she needs to lighten up.

"I am so sorry, how we get here so fast; this where we will be staying in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep" she lied, followed by the baby dragon speaking in his own defense.

"No I don't"

"No he doesn't" I added but she played it out to where he was not awake enough to keep balanced after being easily bucked off. I could see where this was going but it was the evening now and I needed rest from the whole day being such a pain in my butt; starting from the encounters and ending with all the flirtatious mares I had to dodge today.

"Oh look at that, he's so sweepy he can't keep his wittle bawance" Twilight cooed to Spike, receiving an annoyed look from him and an arm cross before Fluttershy scooped him up.

After that I was so annoyed of her being anti-social that I went inside alone and fell onto the floor, laying there lazily as they finished with a slam of the door.

"Hmph, rude much" Spike scolded in the dark and almost stepped on the part of my tail that he bit.

"You know she is buddy, just go with it" I said on the floor but was on the verge of passing out after that.

"Sorry guys but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time; I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch crazy ponies trying to make friends" she replied, which was a legitimate excuse in her case since she was involved in these so-called Elements of Harmony Celestia mentioned to me a couple years ago.

"I thought they nice...until all the flirting happened" I pointed out.

"Now where's the light?" she asked a little too excitedly but that ended fast with the light's flicking on and the shock of our lives now happening.

"SURPRISE!" a large crowd yelled, shocking Twilight to where her mouth hung down a little while the whole startled me to jumping up and ready to go super saiyan on them. I was so tired from today that I didn't sense them, I was so exhausted from training, sparring, and keeping on eye on those two that my mind was on the brink of shutdown from lack of sleep the last week.

But just when I thought it couldn't get weirder, the pink pony we met at first was now standing over me and bouncing.

"Surprise, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party for you miss purple unicorn but I also through it for you strange, also super cute, creature with a monkey tail; we're you surprised, were you, huh, huh, huh?" the earth pony blurted but I was only able to process the compliment before she jumped over to Twilight's side.

"Very surprised; Libraries are supposed to be quiet" Twilight slightly growled. I was with her on that since we needed some time to rest before getting into the real deal about this Nightmare Moon thing.

Of course she didn't know who Nightmare Moon was but I had a feeling she would soon find out that Celestia and I were hiding this secret all along.

Anyways I don't know how long the party was but I did get to watch her drink hot sauce and dart upstairs, leaving me alone to deal with the crowd that was ready to bombard me with questions or statements.

Well at least until Rarity got in front of them.

"You all stop that, don't you girls realize that this creature is none other than Prince Shio, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance fiancé" she pointed out.

"THE FUTURE KING!?" the crowd screamed for it only fueled their excitement and made me act fast.

"BYE" I yelled and then used instant transmission to reappear in the town hall; why I did though was a little strange but at least it was quiet and I didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting me.

Sure I was supposed to keep an eye on Twilight and Spike but my mental capacity was full from everything and needed to empty in a good sleep. A few hours did pass by with me sleeping mid-air, thanks to being able to fly, before the crowd came into Town Hall and a distraught unicorn rushed up to me with Spike.

"Oh good you're here Shio, are you ready?" Twilight asked as the gathering happened, receiving a thumbs up as I popped my back and stretched to get limber before having to get to work.

"Yeah I'm-GAH!"

Unfortunately I wasn't; my body suddenly lost a vast amount of Ki and became so weak that I lost balance. I was exhausted the next second and not knowing why as Twilight gasped and tried to help me up.

"What's wrong!?" she asked worriedly.

"I...don't know...my Ki dropped...tremendously" I grunted, followed by pondering why this happened as the Mayor finished speaking and had Rarity open the curtains.

But things went from bad to worse from there when she spoke and I realized where this Ki drop came from.

Someone had somehow absorbed the energy I put in the world's core and probably just made themselves god-like with that much Ki now flowing through them.

"She's gone" Rarity stated, causing the entire crowd to gasp and Mayor Mare to speak.

"Be calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation" she said but they were oblivious to what was happening now. I was the only one knowing it and sensing that the Mare in the Moon was coming, but somehow I sensed that her speck of evil was now so large that I quickly figured out that she was the one that absorbed the Ki I put in Equestria.

"Oh no" Twilight and I whispered and the chain of events began.

Without warning, we were now in the presence of the one known as Nightmare Moon. She was an alicorn with a pure black coat but her mane tail was a gaseous form with stars in it, her body had some armor on but the things I was paying attention to were her cat-like eyes and the tremendous power level she radiating thanks to me putting so much Ki into Equestria as a backup plan to withstand the Kamehameha Wave Celestia did.

I finally got back on my feet but that was all I could do while listening to the mare of darkness.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious sun loving faces" Nightmare Moon stated in a deeply feminine voice, scaring everyone in the room as lightning crackled around her body and the pressure of her aura almost made it impossible not to back away.

"She absorbed my Ki; she's so powerful now" I pointed out, confusing Twilight as she picked up the feinted Spike.

"What did you do with our Princess!?" Rainbow Dash yelled and tried flying up to the mare but was stopped by the mumbling farm mare with her tail in her mouth.

"Why...am I not royal enough; don't you know who I am?" Nightmare Moon asked somewhat angrily, followed by Pinkie Pie doing her odd positive attitude that no one in the room could figure out.

Seriously...she is a weird one but right now I had to focus on the mare that was asking redundant questions that changed over to the mares we met today.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years, do you not recall the legend, did you not see the signs?"

"WE DID, SHIO AND I DID" Twilight stated and drew Nightmare Moon's attention from Rarity, making those cat eyes now stare down at us both while I began raising my power level to it's maximum normal state.

Unfortunately I was nowhere close to dark pony's level; she had absorbed it all and was now putting the world in danger with the usage of my Ki inside her.

" And we know who you are, you're the Mare in the Moon; Nightmare Moon" Twilight stated.

Once that was said, we heard the crowd gasp once more but for them to be so stunned about this made me feel sorry for their ignorance about it; then again they were kept in the dark about such a legend.

"Well, well, well; somepony remembers me, then you also know why I'm here?" Nightmare Moon questioned.

"Yeah we do, now tell me where my fiancé is and surrender quietly" I spoke up now and drew everyone's attention, even the Mare in the Moon that was now gasping in return and looking at me like she knew me from before.

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Fiance...wait...then you are the Son of Goku; the saiyan I met that promised to give me a mate when he had another son?" Nightmare Moon questioned.

"Yeah I'm him, now I am asking you to surrender and come with me to Canterlot, also tell me where Tia is at" I answered then took stance against her for I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I was right about that since Nightmare Moon laughed menacingly.

"OH THE JOY OF THIS, NOW I HAVE MY DARK KING; OH SAIYAN KNOWN AS SHIO, I AM GLAD TO MAKE YOU MY DARK KING FOR ALL ETERNITY WHILE THE SUN PRINCESS IS FOREVER IMPRISONED ON HER SUN"

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock; just what did she do to my Tia, is she hurt, just what is happening to her right now?

"FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH, THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER; AHA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA"

"Shio" Twilight whimpered to me but I was already at it and pissed to the max.

"ALREADY ON IT TWILIGHT!" I retorted then howled at the top of my lungs, screaming my anger out while clenching every muscle in my body as the spike of my power reached the barrier I needed to pass through.

The time of action was now and I wasn't going to let Tia suffer an eternity; no I was going to beat this dark alicorn, and make her return to being Princess Luna and free Tia if Twilight couldn't find the Elements of Harmony.

Without another second to think, I distorted my remaining Ki and carefully transformed to super saiyan.

"GIVE BACK MY FIANCE AND SURRENDER NIGHTMARE MOON; I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU" I yelled furiously.

"NO...YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY, CELESTIA CAN'T HAVE YOU, I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG AND I WON'T LET HER HAVE YOU!" Nightmare Moon replied but that was foolish to say since she only angered me more and made my need to not go all-out wither away.

"ALRIGHT THEN...LET'S DO THIS!" I retorted then shot up to her with the intent of restraining her. She not scared or startled of my outburst in power that tore the building apart and forced ponies to evacuate.

None of them got hurt but I knew that after seven years of peace I was in another battle, but this time was different it was the fate of two things and one of them I hold dear to me.

Equestria and my Fiance, Celestia.

And thus the battle began.

**END OF PART ONE**

**And so concludes the return of Nightamre Moon. I do hope you all liked it and want more.**

**Please do tell me in reviews because I spent much time working on this and want to please you readers by doing each episode in all four seasons.**

**As I said, please do tell me in reviews.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


End file.
